Une écrevisse dans le vol-au-vent
by Faim de Lou
Summary: Eren a le goût absolu. Christa est maladroite. Mikasa tranche les légumes plus vite que son ombre. Si on ajoute à ceci Hange, chef survoltée, inventive mais vraiment TROP éparpillée, et Erwin qui lui dit amen à tout, Livaï n'est pas dans la panade. [Levihan]
1. Apéritif

**1 . APERITIF**

 **« Hange est ma… hum, ma chef. Hm. On est d'accord, ça ne se voit pas. »**

ou

A couteaux tirés : on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.  
Se coltiner Hange, c'est pas de la tarte.

 _"Une bonne cuisine est l'engrais d'une conscience pure."  
Nicolas Toussaint Des Essarts._

En jetant un coup d'œil au patio tout entier, Livaï comprit sa douleur.

-Eh bien, c'est pas gagné, soupira-t-il en rattrapant au vol la casserole de Christa qui avait décidé d'aller faire une glissade au-delà des frontières de son bain-marie.

Sa cuisine chérie ressemblait à un enfer. Le choc des poêles et des fouets, le couperet des hachoirs à viande, tout ceci qui d'habitude était si mélodieux s'était changé en un abominable capharnaüm à la crasse égale à celle qu'on devait trouver dans les bouges du fond de la capitale. Il n'avait pas souvenir que les blancs d'œufs étaient censés maculer autant leur fond de casserole que leur propriétaire ni que le chocolat d'un bain-marie était destiné à en rejoindre l'eau, et pourtant, c'était ce qui était en train de se produire entre les mains de sa blondinette.

Il devait tout de même admettre à la morveuse un courage quasi suicidaire, et il savait que s'il lui demandait de coincer sa main dans un four pour sauver un plat, elle le ferait. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, quand on prenait en compte ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser.

Le four qui avait cassé la veille et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remplacé n'était qu'un détail au milieu du foutoir branlant qui était désormais son triste quotidien. Sa cuisine était une épave. Rayée. Menacée par l'usure de l'inox, les fournisseurs versatiles et les trous budgétaires. Si seulement il n'y avait eu que cela…

 _Le Bataillon_ n'avait plus la fringance de ses années révolues. La TVA à 20% sur la restauration avait provoqué chez ses troupes une vague d'inscriptions au chômage et de reconversions, « parce qu'au moins à pôle emploi on était payé à la fin du mois ». Les autres, ceux qui avaient survécu au besoin imminent de suicide et qui n'avaient pas non plus succombé aux sirènes de la restauration rapide, malbouffe pas chère et sursaturée en huile de palme et autres colorants qui trahissait toute notion de goût mais rapportait gros, ces autres-là n'étaient qu'une poignée. Alors il avait fallu remplacer les hommes tombés au combat. Ce n'était pas que Livaï n'aimait pas les nouvelles têtes. Juste que, les petits jeunes sortis de l'école et qui choisissaient les étoiles, ça ne tenait pas trois mois avant la démission.

La dernière vague avait quand même du cran. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce nabot d'Eren s'escrimer douze mille fois à faire une base de sauce qui avait une chance sur deux de finir carbonisée, Armin terrifié mais qui récupérait ses pires conneries par une prouesse technique ou encore Mikasa qui tranchait les oignons en papier à cigarette avec la vitesse et la dextérité d'un vétéran. Les autres étaient des amoureux. Amoureux de la bonne bouffe comme la fantaisiste brunette qu'il venait de prendre littéralement la main dans le plat.

-Sasha !

La jeune fille fit un bond. Elle sortit son index de sa bouche pour répondre :

-Oui, chef ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronda Livaï.

Pensant que son chef ne l'apercevait pas, le garçon qu'il lui avait collé pour voisin lui adressa une phrase fébrile en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres. Livaï ne prit pas la peine de le détromper et se contenta de fixer la jeunette d'un regard noir. Elle déglutit.

-J…je goûte ma sauce.

-Appelle un chat un chat, charria un commis, tu la bouffes.

- _Pourquoi ?_ interrompit Livaï.

Sacha parut bouche bée.

-Pourquoi je… goûte ma sauce ? M…mais… c'est pour être sûre qu'elle ait le bon goût et… parce que…

-Tu étales ta salive dans un plat qui sera servi à un client ! A ton avis, le gars qui attend son entrée, il paye pour partager tes germes ? Il a commandé un trio de topinambours, pas un aller simple chez le médecin ! Compris ?

-O…oui, chef.

-Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de t'enfourner tout ce que tu mitonnes et tu te remets au travail ! C'est clair ?

-Oui, chef !

Le restaurant avait peut-être besoin des nouveaux mais ces gars-là n'avaient encore rien de véritables restaurateurs.

-Eren, c'est quoi ce bordel !

Une sombre odeur de brûlé flottait dans son coin de patio. Livaï inspira calmement.

Certains disaient, avec le sourire et quand ils pensaient qu'il était hors de portée, que lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère, avant que ça éclate, il parlait d'une voix extraordinairement flegmatique. Bizarrement, Eren disposait de capacités exceptionnelles pour lui faire sauter cette étape. Il fallait dire que chaque fois qu'il faisait le tour de la cuisine, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait auprès d'Eren, à croire qu'il avait _envie_ de se faire passer un savon. Le garçon était un véritable aimant à ennuis. Généralement, comme aujourd'hui, c'était un plat brûlé. Livaï avait compris qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais flamber des aiguillettes, même pour l'entraînement. La dernière fois, la hotte avait pris feu.

En fait, si Livaï gardait Eren, c'était parce qu'Erwin lui rappelait sans cesse l'avantage que représentait le garçon…

Le chef ne donna même pas à son commis le temps de reculer avant de lui enlever la casserole du feu. Eren n'était pas foutu de ne pas faire prendre au fond une crème pâtissière. Il l'avait pourtant mis aux desserts pour limiter un maximum ses contacts avec la chaleur ! Le gamin tranchait les légumes comme un bûcheron, faisait prendre ses sauces, lésait les poissons qu'il vidait…

-Dégage. Tu vas m'éplucher les pommes de terre.

La punition était on ne peut plus explicite. Eren blêmit, puis se reprit :

-Oui, chef !

Il décampa.

Non, plutôt, Livaï crut qu'il décampa. Quand on disait qu'il attirait les catastrophes. Il avait à peine commencé à transférer la crème en évitant de décoller le brûlé que la tornade arrivait.

-Alors mon petit Eren, ça va ? pas trop de mal ce matin ?

Il se figea. La voix, reconnaissable entre mille, lui fichait des frissons incontrôlables sur les avant-bras. Il décida que ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire était de s'imaginer qu'aucun ciel ne risquait de lui tomber sur la tête dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Il se retourna placidement. Hange avait un doigt plongé dans la préparation d'Auruo et l'autre main appuyée sur l'épaule d'Eren, comme si elle venait de lui donner une tape de bourrin. Elle enfourna son index dans sa bouche, le ressortit brillant de salive et ne s'essuya pas avant d'aller chercher des baies de genièvre et de les pousser vers le poissonnier.

-Ça manque un peu d'acidulé, je trouve. Ton pain finira fade. Je devrais changer la recette, tu ne crois pas ? Les clients préfèrent toujours les mets qui claquent en bouche, et puis, le poisson c'est super, mais quand on ne mise pas sur le lot unique, les épices font un tabac. Dis Auruo, ça t'inspire de venir au labo demain aprèm pour travailler ça ?

-Je ne dis pas, Hange, mais…

-Demain, nous avons un mariage et Auruo a un nombre extravagant de saumons à préparer. Alors c'est pas contre toi mais il a autre chose à foutre que de vérifier l'effet des épices sur le palais d'une cinglée.

-De bonne humeur, Livaï, à ce que je vois. Vous avez des ennuis en cuisine ?

-A part le four qui a pété ?

Livaï esquissa une moue de dégoût en la voyant se gratter le cuir chevelu avec le même doigt qui avait été dans le poisson. Et _ça_ , c'était chef. Même pas de charlotte ou de toque pour entrer en cuisine.

-J'ai mis Erwin sur le coup, rit Hange. Il doit être en route. Il a un peu fait la grimace en voyant la facture, mais tu sais comme moi que ce sera fait sans faute d'ici après-demain. D'ailleurs Livaï, il faudra que je te parle du nouveau menu.

-Ouais, et bah plus tard alors.

-Super, t'es un chef !

Hange virevolta entre les patio, ignorant sa grimace. Elle avait le chic pour dire les mots qui fâchent sans même s'en rendre compte, avec la même innocence qu'une gamine de dix ans. _Hange_ était le chef et _Livaï_ était le sous-chef et _Livaï_ bossait pour rendre les assiettes présentables tandis qu'elle pépiait en mêlant les œufs et les herbes de Provence dans son laboratoire. Et que lui, accessoirement, héritait de toutes les patates chaudes que son insouciance lui mettait sur le dos.

Il allait se remettre au boulot lorsqu'il entendit la même voix, un peu étouffée par la distance :

-Dis, Eren, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'assistes pour la confection de mon nouveau plat. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère.

Eren avait les bras chargés de pommes de terre. Il s'arrêta sur place, malgré le fait que ses épaules étaient sur le point de se dévisser sous le poids des tubercules – il en avait pris trop dans son zèle – et posa la question qui traduisait l'état actuel de son QI.

-Un… un nouveau plat ? Et qu'est-ce que je ferais exactement ?

-Rhâââ ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas faire des tas de choses incroyables avec moi, mon garçon !

Livaï se dévissa la tête. Eren n'avait apparemment toujours pas compris pourquoi on l'avait embauché, et pourquoi Livaï le gardait contraint et forcé. Non pas qu'il détestât le gamin, c'était un bon bougre. Il y avait juste qu'Eren possédait un don tellement rare que Livaï n'était pas sûr d'en avoir déjà entendu parler avant de le rencontrer : le goût absolu. C'était un peu comme une hypermnésie, l'ouïe d'un musicien ou le nez d'un parfumeur (pour ça, ils avaient Mike), mais au niveau des papilles. Eren pouvait deviner n'importe quel ingrédient dans une préparation et Hange l'entraînait pour qu'il en détermine aussi la quantité. Livaï détestait ce don, parce que ça le réduisait au rôle de copiste, mais la binoclarde avait développé une véritable fascination pour le phénomène.

Hange avait un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

Eren esquissa un mouvement de recul devant le phénomène. Il lui restait au moins assez de raison pour se rendre compte que la folie d'Hange était dangereuse.

-L…le problème, balbutia-t-il dans une piètre tentative, c'est que le chef m'a donné une tâche et…

Hange fit volte-face.

-Livaï ! Tu lui as prévu quoi ?

-L'épluchage des patates, actuellement.

-Parfait ! Alors il ne rate rien !

Elle attrapa le bras du garçon, manquant de faire dégringoler les pommes de terre. En un éclair, Mikasa récupérait la cagette au ras du sol et il y eut la vibration du couteau de cuisine qu'elle venait de lâcher, qui se planta dans le bois de sa planche. Livaï soupira.

-Tu m'accompagnes, je peux compter sur toi Eren ?

-Euh… oui, bien entendu.

-Allez, viens ! On a des tas de choses passionnantes à faire ensemble, mon garçon ! Je ne peux pas patienter davantage, j'ai trop hâte !

Livaï fixa Hange qui poussait Eren dans le dos pour le précipiter hors de la cuisine, puis la caisse de pommes de terre dans les mains de Mikasa. Il avait un pincement sévère dans le ventre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Mikasa posa la caisse et Livaï désigna Jean pour l'aider à éplucher.

xxx

Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où ça n'était pas évident.

Ne pouvait pas être sous les ordres d'Hange Zoë n'importe qui. Nécessaire à apporter : une bonne dose de patience, une once de tyrannisme, et un caractère à toute épreuve. Sinon, c'était la dépression nerveuse assurée. Pauvre Moblit qui se la coltinait en permanence.

-Non, la carte ne sera pas changée intégralement pour demain midi.

-Allez, steuplait Livaï !

Il y avait des jours où on se demandait qui était le supérieur de qui.

Livaï ne retint pas son exaspération.

-La réserve est pleine des ingrédients que nous avons commandés pour l'actuelle carte, les gamins commencent tout juste à prendre le pli des dernières modifications et il doit y avoir tout au plus trois employés qui ont déjà appris tes dernières fantaisies.

-Juste cette fois !

Hange lui attrapa la main, agenouillée à ses pieds. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était attendrissante lors de ses fantaisies.

Ou du moins, elle l'aurait été si sa main n'avait pas été si poisseuse. Le sourire de Livaï s'effaça et il la repoussa violemment pour essuyer sa manche avec un rictus dégoûté. Elle eut l'air déçue mais ne s'en formalisa pas davantage.

Livaï se dirigea tranquillement vers l'évier, dans le fond de la pièce.

Le chef avait son propre bureau, à l'écart, à deux pas des vestiaires. Une pièce sombre et exigüe, toute en longueur, dans laquelle passait Erwin lorsqu'il s'arrêtait au _Bataillon_. L'endroit sentait la poussière, le renfermé et, étrangement, la cire. Celle qu'Erwin appliquait aux rares meubles lorsqu'il était de passage. Livaï était accro à cette odeur, peut-être parce qu'elle contrastait avec celle qui flottait dans le sillage d'Hange. Erwin était synonyme d'ordre. En était la preuve le bureau qui, lorsqu'il avait daigné leur faire l'honneur de sa présence, n'était plus recouvert de paperasse éparse, le casier de vestiaire qui ne semblait plus se casser la figure ou l'armoire qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, subissait le supplice d'un rangement sommaire.

La pièce comportait un lavabo, qu'Hange utilisait pour suspendre la toque qu'elle oubliait toujours. Livaï, chaque fois qu'il venait squatter le bureau, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer ce détail incongru. Le lavabo était propre. Seule une trace calcaire trahissait son utilisation ancestrale. C'était le repère du sous-chef.

En fait, Livaï ne s'asseyait jamais que du bout des fesses lorsqu'il venait ici rédiger un rapport pour les comptes d'Erwin. Il passait parfois, lorsqu'il avait l'esprit échauffé et de l'énergie à revendre, pour aérer l'endroit. Hange n'y était jamais. Moblit, parfois. Livaï s'était approprié les lieux. Il n'était un secret pour personne ici, sauf peut-être Erwin, qu'il était chef à la place du chef. Il n'y avait guère qu'un absent comme lui pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'Hange était trop dans la lune pour remplir ses responsabilités.

-Commence pas à me briser les burnes !

Hange leva les bras au ciel en poussant un « Rhôôô c'est pas possible, je pensais pourtant que cette fois, c'était la bonne ! J'avais tout planifié et la composition était parfaite et ça tombait pile sur la saison des morilles et- » …Et à partir de là Livaï cessa de l'écouter geindre, parce qu'il avait mieux à faire que de perdre son énergie là-dedans. Hange s'agitait encore toute seule. Il la regarda s'arracher les cheveux – parce que vu leur état de nid d'oiseau, il n'était pas possible de dire qu'elle se les emmêlait. A ce stade c'était impossible de faire pire –, de marbre. Elle poussa un « ouille » sonore, parce qu'elle venait de se cogner la tête contre le rebord de son bureau– elle était tombée sur les fesses lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée et ne s'était pas relevée –.

Livaï secoua la tête. Elle était incroyable. Il l'observa remettre en place ses lunettes en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire gêné.

Ce sourire le figea. Il se sentit soudain très bizarre. Hange rayonnait. Des dents un peu jaunes, ivoire, mais le sourire irradiait un éclat aveuglant. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant en se frappant mentalement, puis les rouvrit.

-T'as pas intérêt à nous lâcher dimanche soir, ça va être plein.

Hange ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis ses joues se fendirent d'un nouveau sourire, espiègle cette fois-ci.

-Tu me prends pour qui, je suis toujours là quand on a besoin de moi ! Et puis, tu les connais, à la cuisine. Ils s'ennuieraient sans moi. Je vais bien m'occuper d'eux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais leur mitonner un bon petit plat tout droit sorti de mes derniers tests et…

-Hange !

La chef parut sortir de sa bulle.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que le pigeon aux raisins me semble génial et…

Livaï soupira et sortit de la pièce. Une fois le dos tourné à elle seulement, il s'autorisa à sourire. Intérieurement.

-Livaï, attends ! J'ai un tas de trucs à te raconter ! Ce pigeon, tu sais. Il sort d'un sucré-salé et l'alliance entre la chair délicate et les haricots plats d'Asturie est une vraie tuerie ! Tu goûterais, je te jure… J'ai essayé les raisins de Corinthe avec mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'avec un émincé de courgette, ça permette…

Il enfila la dernière manche de son manteau. Elle se précipitait derrière lui. Il comprit qu'il lui faudrait fermer à sa place, parce qu'elle allait encore oublier. Il attrapa son double de clé sur l'étagère et la fourra dans sa poche.

Ils sortaient toujours très tard. Et ils rentraient très tôt. C'était le chef qui fermait, une des rares responsabilités dont Hange s'acquittait à peu près régulièrement. A peu près, parce qu'il n'arrivait que trop souvent qu'elle reste au restaurant toute la nuit et qu'il la retrouve, le lendemain, endormie sur son patio, les cheveux trempant dans un saladier ou la bave lui coulant du coin de la bouche tandis qu'elle murmurait dans son sommeil d'ajouter plus de poivre ou d'émincer plus finement les oignons sur sa viande. Parfois, il la réveillait d'un coup de pied dans les côtes ou d'un sceau d'eau, et alors ses sursauts faisaient les bonds les plus épiques de la galaxie, mais d'autres il n'en avait pas le cœur.

Et puis nettoyer l'eau croupie qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever parce que donner un coup de serpillère lui passait par-dessus la tête, ça lassait à la longue.

Les lampadaires étaient allumés depuis une éternité. Les rues étaient souvent très silencieuses, à peine quelques voitures, des jeunes éméchés qui rentraient de soirée avec des filles qui marchaient pieds nus en tenant leur talons à la main, et le pas affairé de rares travailleurs nocturnes. Et entre, de longs silences.

Livaï aimait passionnément le silence brûlant de la nuit, celui qui hurlait sa sérénité comme une furie.

Hange tanguait un peu, parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Ils papotaient à peine et elle rigolait très fort. De rares éclats, comme ça. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle avait tendance à lui donner des coups d'épaule et lui donner des frappes « amicales » dans l'omoplate.

Ce soir-là encore, Hange fit tout ça, mais elle parla surtout, du plat qu'elle venait de remanier, avec une fébrilité qui mit de longues minutes à se tarir. Puis elle se tut. Longuement. Livaï n'avait pas besoin de regarder dans sa direction pour savoir qu'elle regardait en l'air.

-On va la récupérer, lâcha-t-elle en brisant le silence cotonneux et fourmillant de la nuit.

Il se tourna. Elle s'était arrêtée et regardait le ciel.

Malgré la lumière orangée des lampadaires, on voyait entre les nuées un bout de Voie Lactée, si estompée qu'il se demanda comment elle pouvait la distinguer avec ses lunettes empreintes de poussière. Dans le fond, Hange n'avait sans doute pas besoin de la voir, juste de l'imaginer.

Il ne lui fut pas nécessaire de demander pour comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait.

 _Bordel_ , _je te jure qu'on l'aura, cette putain de deuxième étoile._

Il avait envie de la gifler.

Livaï avait souvent envie de frapper Hange.

-Mais oui, la cinglée. On va te la choper, ta saloperie de récompense à deux balles.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle ne se lança pas dans une diatribe enflammée pour défendre la gloire et la splendeur du petit grain de beauté supplémentaire dans le Michelin.

Pourtant, Livaï la voulait autant qu'elle, cette étoile. Qui ne l'aurait pas désirée ? Il avait beau la dénigrer, cracher sur le jugement partial de juges qui venaient manger une fois l'an et sur lequel reposait le résultat d'une année entière de travail, et se moquer d'Erwin lorsque son front se ridait d'inquiétude à ce sujet, il n'en restait pas moins comme les autres. Une étoile, c'était le Graal.

Il arrêta Hange, qui s'apprêtait à traverser au moment où un scooter débarquait.

-Pas la peine de te suicider pour ça, imbécile.

-Merci, Livaï.

Le remerciement ne s'appliquait certainement pas à ce geste. Elle lui fila une bourrade. Elle lâcha son sac et se mit à tournoyer sur le passage piéton, les bras levés et le regard tourné vers le ciel, dans la rue de nouveau déserte. Il faisait bon. L'atmosphère était électrique.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux ? Il doit être deux heures, la rue est déserte et quelque part, il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui amène à Rungis les poissons qu'on servira demain à table. J'ai tellement hâte, tu n'as pas idée, on va avoir les résultats de l'ajout des réductions fromagères et…

-Oui oui, et en attendant tu vas te coucher, sinon je ne pourrai pas compter sur toi pour l'ouverture.

Hange se tourna vers lui, et sourit.

-T'es un mec bien, Livaï. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux pour essayer de leur faire croire le contraire, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu ne les fais trembler que parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas assez.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ça, marmonna-t-il en l'attrapant par la manche. En attendant, va te coucher.

Il la poussa avec brusquerie et elle s'éloigna. Il la regarda passer son badge au pied de l'appartement, s'y engouffrer et disparaître. Il resta là un moment. Puis il fit volte-face.

Sur le trottoir, il y avait le sac à main d'Hange. En fait, c'était plutôt une sacoche – elle n'était pas assez féminine pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'esthétique, hormis en cuisine–. Il le ramassa et envisagea d'aller sonner pour le lui rapporter.

Il se ravisa. Distraite comme elle était, elle ne s'apercevrait même pas de sa disparition. Il le lui rendrait demain.

Il le balança sur une épaule et reprit sa route.

xxx

Livaï ne retoucha pas au sac. Il ne le fouilla pas, ne l'ouvrit pas, le posa dans un coin et oublia de le rapporter le lendemain. Ça n'eut pas grand impact, car cette fois encore, il avait été visionnaire : Hange ne fut pas là à l'ouverture. Il ne la vit apparaître, échevelée, que dans l'après-midi. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et n'avait guère dû se coiffer. Sans surprise, elle passa saluer tout le monde avant de s'enfermer dans le laboratoire pour le reste de la journée.

Ces jours-là plus que les autres, Livaï était anxieux à l'idée qu'un client demande à voir le chef. Elle était dans un tel état de négligence que n'importe quel compliment aurait été dégluti, ravalé, et aurait laissé place à une sourde inquiétude dans l'esprit du client qui se demandait quelles saloperies avaient pu atterrir dans son assiette. Souvent, lorsqu'il venait la chercher et qu'elle paraissait trop occupée, il allait saluer les fins gourmets à sa place. Les gens étaient généralement impressionnés par son calme, sa rigueur et l'aura de respect qu'il imposait, quoique déçus par sa petite taille, il le savait. Lorsqu'on lui faisait remarquer qu'on s'attendait à voir Hange Zoë, il répondait qu'ils étaient co-chefs et que ce n'était pas écrit dans les guides pour des raisons de commodité. Il arrivait qu'il y ait des gens du milieu, et alors, ils reconnaissaient le grand Livaï Ackerman, celui qui avait été sacré meilleur ouvrier de France.

C'était souvent un moment très désagréable. Il détestait les regards mi-critiques mi-jaloux et tolérait encore moins qu'on remette en cause la qualité du travail de son équipe. Mais il faisait profil bas. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Hange ne parut pas pour le service.

Très vite, Livaï l'oublia. Il y avait bien trop à faire, entre Sasha qui mangeait ce qu'elle cuisinait et les différentes erreurs qui lui parvenaient. Il renvoya une assiette qui avait été dressée n'importe comment, et reprit sa place lorsque la première alerte eut lieu. Un cri d'horreur de Sasha qui « goûtait ». Christa avait confondu le sel et le sucre. Ymir lui prit le paquet des mains et le remplaça par un autre, ignorant les grommellements de Mike qui humait avec mécontentement la préparation.

-Félicitations, dit-il en s'approchant. A ton avis, comment aurait réagi le client qui aurait goûté ça ? …Ymir, tu me le mets de côté. Ce sera le repas de Christa pour ce soir.

Il lui releva brusquement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille devint blême.

-Et tu mangeras jusqu'à la dernière bouchée. Sous nos yeux à tous.

L'humiliation fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle les essuya et acquiesça.

Livaï entendit le fouet d'Ymir cogner contre le rebord de son saladier. Il n'y prêta pas attention. C'était son rôle. S'il se montrait laxiste, les mioches allaient se croire en vacances et les catastrophes lui pleuvraient dessus comme les plaies du Nil. Hange, conformément à son habitude, leur serait tombée dessus avec un « ne fais pas ça ! » catastrophé et la liste sans fin des conséquences, inconsciente que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on dressait des gosses à l'obéissance. Livaï aboyait. Humiliait. C'était sévère mais terriblement efficace.

Oh, et il se foutait bien qu'on le déteste.

De toute façon, il n'était pas d'humeur. Il jeta un regard blanc à la paillasse vide d'Hange. Hange qui avait promis, et s'était foutue de sa gueule lorsqu'il avait mis en doute le fait qu'elle pense à venir donner un coup de main aux fourneaux. La chef du _Bataillon_ était aussi talentueuse que dissipée.

Il écrasa sa casserole sur la plaque, puis il leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Vingt heures. Et Hange qui n'était pas là.

Ce serait encore une soirée sans, à doubler sa charge de travail et virevolter dans tous les angles de la cuisine pour sauver leur honneur.

Il fit volte-face pour attraper la râpe à muscade, et à ce moment Petra cria « chaud ! » en déboulant entre eux et Eren arriva de sa gauche avec son couteau à éplucher pour demander quelque chose à Armin et les deux se rentrèrent dedans. La soupe brûlante jaillit comme un geyser de son récipient, le couteau s'envola des mains du commis. La soupe aspergea les deux malheureux. Le couteau se planta. Droit. Dans l'avant-bras de Petra.

Il y eut un hurlement strident. Puis un long silence horrifié.

Petra, le visage redessiné d'une longue cloque rouge, se tenait le bras. Sa bouche faseillait. Elle s'était recroquevillée en position fœtale. Eren cessa de se frotter l'épaule pour se relever et se précipiter vers elle. Il essaya d'attraper le manche du couteau et de le retirer.

-PAS ÇA ! hurla Armin, et au même moment, la main d'Eren fut expulsée par une claque monumentale.

Livaï avait repoussé sa casserole du feu et avait franchi la distance qui les séparait en un éclair. Il attrapa Eren par le poignet et acheva ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Va te changer.

-Mais…

- _Maintenant._

Eren parut décontenancé. Il était trempé de soupe mais à côté de ça… Petra…

\- Quoi ? Tu ne fais pas confiance à ton supérieur ? Et referme la bouche, on dirait un autiste. Allez, ouste.

Livaï fit le geste de chasser une mouche de la main, avec une moue dégoûtée.

Le silence dans la cuisine était absolu. Même Nanaba, tout au fond de la cuisine, s'était arrêtée pour observer la scène avec horreur. Eren se releva difficilement sous les regards puis obtempéra d'un « Oui, chef… » peu enthousiaste et disparut. Livaï posa les mains sur les hanches et contempla les dégâts. Petra trempait dans une flaque visqueuse et avait de la sueur qui commençait à lui perler sur les tempes. Ses traits tendus en une grimace trahissaient sa douleur.

A cet instant, la porte battante s'ouvrit sur un Reiner anxieux en tenue de serveur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On a entendu un cri en salle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Pétra.

-Rien, dit Livaï. Tu peux leur dire, s'ils insistent trop, que ça doit venir d'à côté.

Reiner blanchit. Il hocha la tête et disparut sans récupérer d'assiette. Sa note – table 7 – se décolla de son support sans qu'Auruo la récupère au vol. Il y eut un court silence quand les battants claquèrent, puis Livaï s'essuya les mains sur son tablier.

-Bien, lâcha-t-il. Petra, tu t'allonges et tu ne bouges pas. Surtout, tu ne _touches pas_ à ce putain de couteau. Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, vous tous ! Je ne vous paye pas à assister à un spectacle ! On se remet au boulot, et plus vite que ça.

Il n'attendit pas le « Oui, chef » poussé en chœur pour sortir de la pièce. Il se précipita dans le bureau d'Hange, puis il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences, tout en se dirigeant vers l'évier où il fit couler l'eau. Il rinça ses manches tâchées de soupe en répondant d'une voix monocorde à sa locutrice.

Il fallut, à sa plus grande frustration, au moins dix minutes avant que l'appel ne se conclue.

Il en faudrait encore au moins autant avant l'arrivée d'une ambulance.

Livaï revint à la cuisine empreint d'une contrariété extrême. A la soupe se mêlait désormais le sang. Il attrapa un torchon propre et l'enrubanna autour du bras de Petra en prenant garde à ne pas appuyer.

-Ils arrivent. Tiens-toi à moi pour te relever, je t'installe sur une chaise à côté.

Petra acquiesça. Il lui donna une épaule et l'attrapa par la taille, puis il la transporta jusqu'au bureau. Après quoi il retourna à la cuisine pour trouver Eren planté là et lui ordonna de « nettoyer ses dégueulasseries en vitesse ».

Evidemment, quand une catastrophe se présentait, Hange n'était pas là. C'était pour sa pomme.

-Auruo, lâche ton poste. Tu vas attendre les urgentistes avec Petra, et tu viens me dire s'il y a du neuf.

-Oui, chef.

Le cuisinier décampa. Livaï récupéra le plat que le cuisinier montait et acheva de dresser le plat. Il le poussa jusqu'à l'entrée où il inspecta rapidement les nouvelles assiettes pour le départ. Puis il se tourna.

-Mikasa.

-Oui, chef ?

-Qu'est-ce que Petra préparait ?

-Le velouté de topinambour, chef.

Livaï fronça les sourcils.

-La nouvelle recette d'Hange ?

-Celle-là même.

-Hm… Qui d'autre la maîtrise ?

Mikasa haussa les épaules et détourna le regard vers les autres cuisiniers. Ymir secoua la tête, puis Christa, puis Nanaba, puis l'un après l'autre, tous les employés suivirent la vague de dénégation.

Ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais.

Livaï se rua au laboratoire. La porte était fermée, il la poussa avec fracas. Derrière, Moblit fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres, dévoilant la silhouette d'Hange sur laquelle il était penché. Livaï ressentit un petit pincement au ventre. La jeune femme était recourbée au-dessus d'un paquet de feuilles sur lesquelles elle écrivait frénétiquement. Elle leva la tête au ralenti, ses cheveux fous sur ses binocles, tandis que Mike ouvrait la fenêtre pour libérer la pièce de son odeur de jus de cerveau.

-Livaï ?

-Viens tout de suite, claqua-t-il sèchement.

Il l'attrapa par l'épaule, comme un sac, et la traîna à travers le couloir.

-Ow, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se libérant pour le dominer de ses dix centimètres supplémentaires.

-Il y a eu un accident, Petra est hors course et ta putain de recette de velouté s'est envolée avec elle, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Alors maintenant tu vas sortir de ton petit monde égoïste et nous donner un coup de main.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la cuisine, dévoilant l'immense flaque qu'Eren avait commencé à retirer à la serpillière.

-Petra est partie ? demanda-t-il.

Auruo lui fit un petit signe de main pour lui signifier que c'était le cas.

-Bien. Les ambulanciers ont dit quelque chose ?

-Ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital Sina.

Livaï hocha la tête. Il attrapa une charlotte dans l'entrée et l'enfila sans ménagement sur les cheveux d'Hange.

-Comme tu le vois, le velouté est difficilement récupérable. Et tu n'as formé que Petra pour cette recette. Elle n'existe donc que là-dedans, dit-il en lui filant une pichenette à la tête.

Hange parut un instant hébétée.

-Mais… Mais si j'étais au labo, c'est que j'ai perdu mon carnet avec les nouvelles recettes et que j'essayais de les recomposer ! Il était dans mon sac et… je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas rentrée avec hier, et il n'était pas ici non plus !

Livaï pâlit. Une image soudaine lui revint. Celle d'une sacoche en toile, sagement suspendue au portemanteau de son propre logement. Il n'avait pas raisonnablement le temps d'aller jusque là-bas, même en courant.

-Plus jamais, dit-il, plus jamais je ne te laisserai changer quoi que ce soit à la carte sans en avoir potassé la composition.

-Oh ça va, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire des reproches !

-Tu te souviens au moins de quelque chose ?

Hange s'épongea le front et s'appuya au patio derrière elle – ce qui coûta un écart soudain à Jean –. Elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Son regard fut parcouru d'une lueur fiévreuse et elle se précipita à la réserve. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de tubercules, d'échalotes et de chanterelles. Elle les étala devant elle, sur sa paillasse, et commença à éplucher frénétiquement.

Levi s'approcha, dubitatif.

Les doigts d'Hange dansaient autour des topinambours. Son couteau prit son envol avant même qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait fini l'épluchage, puis s'abattit dans un rythme follement maîtrisé.

 _Mixeur. Dés de saumon. Échalotes. Crème fraîche. Huile d'olive. Sel. Poivre. Paprika._

Et…

Hange fit volte-face, prise dans une intense concentration.

Levi se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il reprit son souffle alors qu'une série d'étoiles commençait à danser devant ses yeux.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Une mèche avait réussi à se faufiler hors de sa charlotte. Livaï s'aperçut que Connie avait cessé de travailler pour la regarder, ébahi, s'escrimer sur le velouté. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Il me manque un ingrédient, mais lequel…

Hange passa un doigt sur le rebord de son récipient et le plaça dans sa bouche. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'inspiration. Ça lui faisait plutôt des yeux vides, mais Livaï se garda de commenter. Hange tomba sur Eren et son visage s'illumina. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa les mains en signe de prière.

-Eren, j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu te souviens du goût du velouté, non ?

-Euh…

Le garçon en lâcha son balai.

-J-je ne l'ai pas goûté ?

-Pas grave, il doit bien en rester un peu sur le sol ?

Le visage de Livaï se tordit d'une grimace dégoûtée.

-Tu ne vas pas lui…

Il se tut. Le sol était lisse et brillant. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de soupe sur le carrelage. Les meubles avaient eux aussi été passés à l'éponge. Il ne restait plus une goutte du précieux liquide. Eren blanchit. A moins d'essorer la serpillière, ce qui aurait été positivement dégoûtant - et encore, Livaï avait envie de se laver l'esprit à l'eau de Javel pour avoir envisagé cette idée - … le velouté était perdu.

Et la recette, et le client avec.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Hange. On y était presque ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit arrêtés si près du but.

-Vous pouvez envoyer l'entrée telle quelle, non ? proposa Eren.

Levi le gratifia d'un regard assassin.

-Bien sûr. A partir de là, on balance tout perfectionnisme par la fenêtre. Le problème, mon garçon, ce n'est pas cette assiette. Ce sont celles qui la précèdent et celles qui lui succéderont. Imagine un instant que la personne qui va être servie ait pris la même entrée que son voisin, et que l'un picore dans l'assiette de l'autre et n'y retrouve pas la même saveur.

-Ils s'imagineront que nous avons eu une rupture de stock ?

-Nous avons une étoile, gamin. Les restaurants étoilés n'ont _pas_ droit à la rupture de stock, ni à une quelconque autre erreur. Imagine que le client soit influent, qu'il vienne d'un guide réputé… le Champérard, par exemple. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?

Eren resta muet.

-C'est bon, Livaï, tu peux arrêter de l'enguirlander.

Hange attrapa le bras de Mikasa et le tendit devant eux, un sourire immense incrusté à ses lèvres.

-Il lui en reste sur ses manches ! Eren n'a qu'à la lécher et nous dire le résultat ! Plutôt simple, non ?

Hange avait l'air fière de sa solution. Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Savoir que tout n'était pas perdu était soulageant, mais le geste à effectuer n'en était pas moins dégoûtant, sans oublié le risque qu'il y ait eu contamination par un autre plat. Eren considérait le vêtement avec une méfiance craintive, Mikasa avait viré au rouge écrevisse – et qu'elle fasse preuve d'une quelconque émotion était digne d'être noté – et les autres paraissaient choqués.

Ce fut le regard suppliant du commis à son adresse qui conclut l'échange de regards. Livaï fronça les sourcils.

-C'est bon, tu peux le faire.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Livaï désigna la manche du menton.

-Tu peux le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. La blouse de Mikasa est imbibée mais le tissu change ma perception du goût. Il y aura sans doute un masque de lessive. Et puis, peut-être que la quantité de velouté ne sera pas suffisante.

Levi s'approcha de lui.

-D'accord, dit-il calmement en se plaçant à sa hauteur. Tu as peur de ne pas y parvenir. Tu ne devrais pas trop y penser. Ta réponse devrait être « Je vais essayer. ». Ou plutôt – il se pencha et s'arrêta au ras de son visage – _« Oui, chef, je vais le FAIRE »._

Eren déglutit.

-Mais, si…

-Mais si ?

-Si le goût est réellement altéré…

Levi l'attrapa par le col et le suspendit en haut de ses bras.

-Essaye un peu d'échouer, et je me ferai un plaisir de redécorer les murs avec tes entrailles. C'est entièrement de ta faute si nous sommes dans cette situation. Alors tu vas arrêter de gémir et te mettre au boulot !

Levi le lâcha, et Eren s'effondra par terre. Il se releva, ferma les yeux et expira profondément. Livaï attendit, bras croisés. Eren rouvrit les yeux. Son regard était désormais chargé d'une profonde détermination.

Le chef eut un sourire en coin. C'était pour ce genre de détails qu'il appréciait le gamin.

Résigné, Eren leva l'avant-bras de Mikasa à la hauteur de son visage, happa le tissu dans sa bouche et le suça. Il grimaça – Livaï n'eut aucun mal à deviner pourquoi –. Puis il ferma les yeux, empreint d'une expression d'intense concentration.

Livaï attendit.

Les paupières d'Eren papillonnèrent.

-Topinambour bien sûr, et puis sel, huile d'olive, truite… saumon, pardon, attendez c'est difficile. C'est du poivre noir, avec de la citronnelle et du paprika. Et des échalotes.

-Pardon ?

Hange poussa un cri de joie, ignorant l'exclamation de Livaï. Elle écrasa littéralement la main d'Eren, à grand renfort de « Merci merci merci ». Le garçon répondit par un sourire crispé. Il était trop gentil pour la repousser mais il était clair que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Si Livaï avait été à sa place, Hange aurait déjà valdingué par terre.

-Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur ton talent, mon garçon ! Le goût absolu, c'est l'avenir de la Cuisine !

Elle lui fourragea les cheveux.

-Livaï, émince-moi les échalotes et fais-les revenir au beurre, je recommence !

Sans comprendre comment, le sous-chef se retrouva avec les fameuses échalotes dans les mains.

-Hange ? gronda-t-il en se mettant à la tâche.

-Oui, mon p'tit Livaï ?

Il grimaça.

-Tu es complètement folle ? De la citronnelle avec du paprika dans un velouté ? C'est censé être subtil. Les bombes en bouche, c'est pour le plat principal, pas sur le départ ! Et puis tu étouffes totalement le topinambour avec ça !

-Rhô, arrête de faire le rabat-joie. C'est très bon et c'est Mike qui le dit. Moblit en a quasiment fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Livaï leva les yeux au ciel. Moblit aimait _tout_ ce que faisait le chef. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de protester, vu comme il passait son temps à empêcher Hange de se brûler au troisième degré, de s'évanouir de faim ou de fatigue à force de travail, ou de se trancher la gorge avec ses propres couteaux.

Hange ôta du feu la crème fraîche frémissante, puis elle lui chipa les échalotes en désignant les topinambours du menton. Livaï hocha la tête. Il dégaina son couteau à éplucher. Moblit récupéra les tubercules, les attendrit dans le mélange à l'huile et les passa au robot.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, l'assiette était fin prête. Hange la checka et se tourna vers Livaï avec un sourire immense.

-Mission accomplie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il ne cacha pas son scepticisme.

-Rhô allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! Attends…

Elle sortit une cuillère à café, racla le fond de la casserole et la lui fourra dans bouche.

Livaï fit un pas en arrière. Ça avait un goût étrange, inhabituel. La citronnelle donnait un petit côté frais et acidulé, inattendu dans un velouté mais assez léger pour flotter comme une note de milieu de bouche. Livaï se surprit à passer sa langue sur ses gencives. La soupe n'était au topinambour que de nom. Elle était un véritable arc-en-ciel de saveurs, une sorte de voyage dans le temps et l'espace comme on était censé en servir sous les bannières triplement étoilées. Il eut la vision fugace d'un hôtel indien, d'un vallon de verdure, et d'une mer lisse sous pilotis sans comprendre le rapport entre les images.

Il autorisa ses commissures à se relever.

-C'est moins affreux que ce que j'aurais pu craindre.

Hange lui donna une bourrade.

-Mon vieux, tu es impayable. Ah, si tes admirateurs savaient ! Le grand Livaï Ackerman, sacré meilleur ouvrier de France après cinq ans de métier, pas fichu de faire un compliment sans piétiner l'ego de son destinataire. J'aimerais tellement voir leur tête si tu goûtais devant eux un premier cru !

Son sourire se fana légèrement lorsqu'Annie débarqua dans la cuisine avec une tête d'enterrement.

-On a un client à la table 5 qui se plaint d'un plat trop froid. Je le file à qui ?

Levi attrapa l'assiette et la passa au réchaud. Il attendit une quarantaine de secondes, puis il la rendit à la serveuse qui repartit en salle avec un « Merci » ennuyé. La porte se referma et Livaï pivota vers Eren.

-Toi, fit-il. A la plonge.

 _xxx_

 _Et voilà donc ma nouvelle histoire. Ce devait être un OS mais je me suis  
comme qui dirait légèrement emportée. Mon objectif : vous convertir  
à ce couple merveilleux qu'est le Levihan. Mon outil : vos papilles._

 _Les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie et ont lu, par exemple,_ Valentina _, savent déjà  
que je pense avec le ventre. C'est donc avec mon amour de la bonne bouffe  
que je tenterai donc mon opération drague. Se cachent entre mes lignes :  
des orgasmes culinaires, une relation électrique, et des anecdotes inspirées de  
personnes réelles, elles aussi passionnées par le fond de leurs assiettes._

 _J'espère réussir ce tour de force. Non, parce que pour un fan de Levihan, sur ffnet, autant apprendre l'espagnol T.T_

 _xxx_

 _Et n'oubliez pas…_

… _la review est le pourboire de l'auteur ;)_


	2. Entrée

_Bonjour, chers lecteurs. Je ne voulais pas vous donner un chapitre à demi corrigé mais Griseldis m'a fait remarquer que ça faisait longtemps, donc me voilà. La fin est caca mais le début, j'aime._

 _Pour les précisions sur le monde de la cuisine :_

 _Ici nous avons Erwin, le gestionnaire, qui s'occupe de tout ce qui est pognon, paperasserie et lois diverses dans la chaîne (comme pour l'hygiène ou le matériel). Considérez qu'un restaurant est une entreprise. Comme toute entreprise, elle peut être sujette à des groupements. Si on a plusieurs restos qui s'épaulent, une seule personne pourra s'occuper de la chaîne formée, et faire un seul type de boulot. Ce n'est pas un personnage obligatoire, mais avec son bras unique, Erwin aurait eu quelques difficultés dans le secteur..._

 _Ensuite Hange, le chef. C'est lui qui fait la gestion (si pas d'Erwin), mais aussi les nouveaux menus (et vous allez en entendre parler), l'encadrement du personnel, l'approvisionnement en produits, et la formation._

 _Ensuite Livaï, le sous-chef, ça tombe sous le sens. Qui fait plus que SOUS chef, ici, mais bon, avec Hange... déjà qu'avec Moblit elle ne s'en sort pas..._

 _Le reste de la cuisine est divisé en pôles, et vous avez des cuisiniers responsables de pôles ou "chefs de partie" : saucier (qui s'occupe des sauces... Petra), poissonnier (Auruo), pâtissier (Mike), etc. Les cuisiniers sont épaulés par des commis (Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Christa...). Ils font des tâches souvent moins passionnantes, mais bon, les légumes ne s'épluchent pas tous seuls !_

 _Puis on a le plongeur qui fait la vaisselle, et pour le ménage, Livaï (a)._

 _Derniers employés, les serveurs (Reiner, Annie, Berthold). Il me semble qu'on appelle leur supérieur le maître d'hôtel, mais bon, de ce côté-là, je ne suis pas calée. Et on a le sommelier, qui conseille les vins et autres alcools. Pour l'anecdote, il existe une sorte de rivalité entre les employés qui sont dans les cuisines et ceux qui sont dans la salle. Les cuisiniers méprisent les serveurs et (plus ou moins) inversement. Ce n'est pas le cas ici mais j'ai quand même choisi des personnages qui ont la connotation "snob" dont on accuse les serveurs, pour le rôle (à défaut de snob, ils sont l'ennemi dans SnK)._

 _Que dire d'autre sur la culture des cuisines... C'est un monde assez macho. Très dur, avec un travail physique intense et éprouvant, et beaucoup de stress. Comme dans tous les mondes à forte tension, on y gueule assez vite, ce qui n'est pas entendu dans la salle où on a une jolie petite musique douce. Et de même, comme là où le stress est à son comble, cela peut être un lieu de grosses déconnades. Les têtes de poisson qu'on se balance, apparemment, c'est véridique._

 _J'avais l'anecdote de "comment vérifie-t-on que son couteau est aiguisé", aussi (je ne sais plus si je l'ai coupé à la correction) : un gars que j'ai rencontré passait le fil sur son bras et il fallait que ça rase net tous ses poils. J'ai trouvé ça marrant._

 _Niveau organisation. La vie du resto ne se limite pas à ses heures d'ouverture/fermeture. On a notamment l'achat des produits frais, à Rungis vers quatre heures du matin, parce que même avec un ou deux petits producteurs et leur jardin potager privé, ils ne peuvent pas avoir tout sur place. Evidemment, on ne sort du travail que quand il n'y a plus de clients... Et on prépare certaines choses à l'avance. Dans certains restaurants, il y a des plats qu'il faut choisir la veille. Il y a des choses congelées. Un peu moins que si vous allez au bar ou à MacDo, hein. Et puis il y a des "bases" de plat, telles que les fonds de sauce, communs, préparés en grosses quantités._

 _Le truc du prestige qui préoccupe tant Hange, c'est évidemment les étoiles du guide Michelin. Il y a plusieurs guides qui jugent les restaurants (comme le Champérard) mais le Michelin attribue les fameuses étoiles dont vous connaissez l'existence. Or c'est ça qui est important : vous en connaissez l'existence. C'est donc une superbe publicité. Et un resto, c'est un commerce. Il a besoin de clients. Le prestige, c'est de l'argent._

 _Voilà, sur l'instant je ne saurais pas qu'ajouter. S'il vous reste des questions ou si j'ai raconté des bêtises, n'hésitez pas à le dire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 **2 . ENTREE**

 **« Hange est une femme. Je veux dire, vraiment. Il se cache une femme sous ses fripes. »**

ou

Belle à croquer.

 _"Il n'y a pas d'amour plus sincère que celui de la bonne chère." Bernard Shaw._

Après cet épisode, il fut aisé de reprendre le rythme de travail. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident. Il ne fallait pas non plus s'imaginer que la vie en cuisine n'était qu'une suite ininterrompue de catastrophes : en-dehors des malheureux qui se tailladaient les doigts avec leur couteau émoussé, de rarissimes brûlures et de plats ratés tout aussi peu courants, tout ce qui se passait en cuisine semblait lu sur du papier à musique. Erwin étant un excellent gestionnaire, ils n'avaient encore jamais eu à déplorer de rupture de stock.

Et, comme Petra était partie, Auruo n'eut pas de raison de jouer les gros bras pour montrer combien son couteau à désosser était bien aiguisé – il le testait en s'en servant comme d'un rasoir sur les poils de son avant-bras, ce qui déclenchait systématiquement des cris émerveillés de la part des marmitons, l'indifférence des anciens, et les grognements agacés de celle dont il cherchait à obtenir l'attention –. Il n'y eut donc pas de lancer de têtes de poisson en réponse, ni de fou rire général, tout juste la bonne humeur (et les sursauts de frayeur) que provoquait le retour d'Hange à la cuisine. Ymir avait sympathisé avec Moblit et, de leur côté, ils se déridaient, faisant sortir de la bouche de la grande brune un certain nombre de blagues bien masculines qu'il aurait été préférable de ne pas connaître – le niveau n'était pas spécialement au-dessus de la ceinture –.

Eren étant puni, Sacha surveillée attentivement par Mike et rappelée à l'ordre à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un doigt dans les plats, et Christa veillée par son ange gardien – le saladier salé avait mystérieusement disparu –, tout se déroula à merveille. Ils eurent même la chance de ne pas sortir excessivement tard.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il accrochait son trench coat sur le portemanteau de son appartement, le regard de Livaï tomba sur la sacoche de sa supérieure. Elle était restée suspendue dans son coin sombre de l'entrée. L'un des clips avait été défait, ou fermé trop négligemment. Il s'en approcha avec le réflexe maniaque de la refermer. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le bouton lorsque le souvenir du velouté lui revint. Une vague d'un bonheur orgasmique.

Son geste se suspendit.

La nouvelle recette était une tuerie.

Il ouvrit le sac. A l'intérieur, un fouillis sans nom l'attendait. Il démêla mécaniquement des écouteurs qui n'étaient reliés à aucun appareil, enleva des cheveux accrochés à un élastique, eut un frémissement de dégoût lorsque sa main rencontra une substance molle.

Fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui le répugnait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de celles de quelqu'un aussi dépourvu d'hygiène qu'Hange. Mais la curiosité était plus forte.

Il extirpa finalement le petit carnet spiralé qui l'intéressait, se cala confortablement dans un fauteuil, et l'ouvrit.

La première page était surprenante de propreté. Blanche, avec, trônant au beau milieu, un « Recettes » écrit en grandes lettres nettes.

Livaï la tourna.

Immédiatement derrière, le chaos qu'on attendait d'Hange reprenait ses droits. La première page était une piètre tentative d'ordonnancement, avec un titre en script et souligné, suivi d'une série de tirets et de phrases dont la lisibilité périclitait avec le nombre des lignes. Hange avait, de ce côté, presque une écriture de médecin. On sentait à la sagesse de ses tous premiers caractères l'aspect cérémonieux de ses idées, l'accent qu'elle marquait… jusqu'à ce les idées fusent et qu'elle s'emporte pour rédiger le plus vite possible sans rien oublier en route. L'écriture de médecin.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Livaï eut l'occasion de découvrir que Moblit n'avait pas le monopole des notes dactylographiées.

Il y avait aussi, çà et là, un nombre impressionnant de taches, qui passaient par toutes les nuances du brun. Leur origine douteuse devait varier du café au sang, en passant par les jus de légumes et les pâtes diverses. Livaï soulevait prudemment les pages, du bout des doigts, peu rassuré par leur contact parfois nettement poisseux.

Pourtant, chaque page de hiéroglyphes qui passait le fascinait davantage. Il y avait là des recettes bien trop ambitieuses pour avoir la moindre chance d'intégrer les menus du restaurant, à moins de viser la troisième étoile, dont des gâteaux qui se préparaient sur trois jours.

Il paraissait clair que le but d'Hange n'était pas que de développer pour le _Bataillon_. Cela ressemblait davantage à des explorations personnelles, des expériences qui auraient dû rester dans le jardin secret de ses cuisines et ressorties pour l'amour de la gastronomie et des défis, un beau jour de vacances. Hange revisitait le vol-au-vent, le mille-feuilles, le kouign-amann ou encore l'opéra avec une grâce et un culot surprenants. Livaï se retrouva plusieurs fois à se demander quel goût pouvaient bien donner les alliances.

Il y en avait quelques-unes raturées à la va-vite, signe d'un échec. D'autres, au contraire, étaient entourées de dessins rêveurs. Iil paraissait évident qu'ils n'étaient pas adaptés à la ligne du _Bataillon_. Mais le parti-pris d'Erwin de ne partir que de recettes basiques à sublimer et de fuir les tape-à-l'œil foie gras, caviar, truffes et autre homard ne semblait guère entamer l'enthousiasme débordant de la chef qui parfumait de safran et de violette ses macarons sucré-salé et voyait plus dans les poissons l'intérêt de la limande que celui d'un bon vieux bar.

Plus il progressait, plus Livaï avait l'impression de pénétrer dans l'intimité de sa supérieure. Il comprenait mieux l'intérêt qu'Erwin lui portait. Hange avait beau être complètement cinglée et peu habilitée à encadrer une équipe, du bout des papilles, elle était virtuose.

Il s'arrêta sur la conception de berlingots à l'anis, à l'orange et aux clous de girofle qui le firent saliver un bon moment. A côté, il y avait toujours ses milliers de dessins. Le bonbon, avec ses volutes artistiques, accompagnant la tarte à l'orange, ainsi que sous sa forme d'entremets.

Au milieu, il y avait d'autres esquisses. Des dessins de mains. D'un front plissé par la concentration et l'effort. Ils n'étaient jamais complets, et paraissaient étrangement brouillons et déformés. Hange était le genre de personne qui ne gribouillait pas un visage lorsqu'on lui filait un crayon mais une pièce montée et un rôti.

Pourtant, il y avait ces mains et ce front.

Puis Livaï tourna la page et retomba sur les notes habituelles, les quantités gribouillées et les flèches débordantes d'indications frénétiques. Il oublia le front. Il oublia les mains.

Sur une vingtaine de feuillets, il y avait l'obsession d'Hange. Le fameux Chocolat Royal. Des essais, des ratures, puis des essais et encore une croix immense et rageuse, et des essais, encore. Des alliances folles, savoureuses. Des réductions, des crèmes, des mousses.

Livaï revint en arrière.

Il s'endormit sur le carnet, ce soir-là. Il était plus tôt que tard.

xxx

Le lundi était jour de congé, ce qui n'empêcha pas Livaï de se lever aux aurores. L'habitude était tenace, et puis, il avait le sommeil léger – selon ses propres dires, il n'avait pas assez de temps à perdre pour le passer à glander sous les couvertures comme un ado de quinze ans –. Il rangea consciencieusement le carnet dans le sac d'Hange, qu'il plaça bien en évidence sur sa table basse, histoire de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois. Après quoi, enfin paré, il choisit de se faire un jogging et passa le reste de la matinée à s'affairer çà et là. Une poêlée forestière plus tard et il sortait.

Il acheta un bouquet de fleurs. Il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre lorsqu'il fallait être gentil, ce qui était pourtant son intention pour l'après-midi. Petra avait appelé. Elle avait été recousue et était sortie des urgences avec un arrêt de travail plutôt léger. Apparemment, les urgentistes avaient été sidérés par la netteté de la découpe qu'avait fait le couteau. Cela les avait grandement aidés à recoudre, même si l'ustensile avait été très en profondeur. Petra semblait aller bien mais s'était fait une sacrée frayeur.

Livaï n'était jamais allé chez Petra – généralement, ils traînaient chez Mike – mais il avait récupéré son adresse dans le carnet du personnel.

Lorsqu'il sonna, ce ne fut pas Petra qui lui ouvrit.

-Oh, tiens, salut Livaï ! s'exclama Hange en écartant la porte. Viens, entre !

Ils avaient apparemment eu la même idée.

Livaï se sentit furieusement gêné, avec son bouquet de lys et d'asters à la main. Pour qui se demandait comment faire preuve d'amabilité, il fut pleinement confronté au fait que son bouquet pouvait être interprété n'importe comment et qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était adéquat.

-Tu es bien joyeuse, nota-t-il en passant le palier.

Hange acquiesça et se retourna aussitôt pour gueuler à travers l'appartement :

-Hé Pétra, Livaï a apporté des fleurs !

L'intéressé grimaça. Il retira ses chaussures.

Hange n'avait pas pris ce soin. Ses semelles crottées avaient déjà commencé leur œuvre destructrice. Il était sur le point de lui faire une remarque lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans le logis. Il la suivit à la trace.

Il trouva Petra sur le pas de sa salle de bain. Elle avait le teint frais et paraissait d'excellente humeur. Elle rosit lorsqu'il lui tendit le bouquet.

Et merde.

-Merci, il ne fallait pas.

Elle attrapa le bouquet d'une main. L'autre était en écharpe. La botte de fleurs était un peu volumineuse mais elle l'appuya contre sa poitrine pour ne pas la laisser choir accidentellement.

-Installe-toi, proposa-t-elle en désignant un canapé du menton, je vais les mettre avec celles d'Auruo.

Livaï se détendit instantanément.

-Il est passé ?

-Dans la matinée, s'excusa-t-elle. Il est resté me faire à manger et il est reparti. Il est adorable, ajouta-t-elle. Il m'a apporté des roses couleur saumon. Elles sont magnifiques, mais je ne vais pas avoir assez de vases si ça continue. Décidément, je croyais qu'il faisait tout pour t'imiter mais il doit y avoir un fond de naturel que vous partagez.

Livaï haussa les épaules et tenta une nouvelle fois l'exercice de sa gentillesse cachée :

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas dire qu'être comparé à lui me déplait, c'est un excellent cuisinier.

-Dommage que vous vous soyez ratés. Tu m'excuses, le salua-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Livaï s'assit sur le canapé. Hange fouinait dans la bibliothèque de Petra, qui contenait bien plus de romans qu'il ne s'y serait attendu – chez lui, c'était plutôt axé bouffe et accord des vins –. Hange paraissait toute excitée, comme à son habitude, et avait perdu son peu d'aura respectable au bénéfice de son grain de folie. En-dehors du travail, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon droit, de baskets et aujourd'hui d'une chemise jaune partiellement déboutonnée. C'était tout le contraire de Petra, qui était gracieuse dans sa petite jupe et son haut déformé par l'écharpe.

L'intérieur de Petra était frais, tout de couleurs reposantes. Du vert pomme, du blanc, un peu de jaune citron. Il y avait des plantes vertes et un courant d'air discret, qui devait provenir d'une quelconque fenêtre ouverte. Tout était propre, net et élégant. Il y avait même une ou deux gravures accrochées aux murs. Livaï décida qu'il appréciait assez ce cadre pour y passer un bon moment.

Petra revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées trois coupes de crémant et une boîte de chocolats.

-Sers-toi. Hange a apporté un ballotin mais je ne le finirai jamais toute seule. Je n'ai pas très faim. L'anesthésie a eu un effet plus durable que prévu.

-Merci, la salua-t-il en piochant dans les bonbons.

Il porta sa coupe à son nez. Puis il y trempa les lèvres. Petra s'assit en face de lui. Derrière elle, Hange avait extirpé un bouquin indéterminé. Petra lui donna un léger coup dans le dos et elle le reposa pour écraser ses fesses sur le canapé, à côté de Livaï qui grimaça. Petra sourit.

-Vous êtes quand même adorables. Tous passer me voir alors qu'on n'a pas tant de jours de repos, surtout vous deux.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Et puis je voulais savoir quand tu penses reve-

Il se mordit les lèvres. Hange tourna son regard vers lui et partit dans un éclat de rire monumental.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Elle resta hilare un bon moment. Ça lui faisait un sourire terrifiant.

-Ne change jamais, Livaï, dit-elle lorsqu'elle réussit à se calmer. Je t'adore.

Ils passèrent une majeure partie de l'après-midi à bavarder ainsi. Evidemment, le sujet dériva bien vite sur le restaurant. Il était étonnant de voir la vivacité d'esprit de Petra et son dynamisme. La rumeur selon laquelle on ne pouvait pas travailler en cuisine sans être muni d'un fort caractère était vraie. Outre sa dévotion, Petra faisait preuve d'une verve à laquelle la plupart des gens ne se seraient pas attendus. Elle en avait assez dans les bras et la cervelle pour tenir le rythme auquel les idées d'Hange fusaient. Malgré son aversion pour les conversations « inutiles », Livaï dut reconnaître qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas.

A quatre heures, Mike sonna à la porte. Il apportait avec lui une bonne bouteille. Nullement impressionnée par le défilé dont son appartement était la scène, Petra décréta qu'ils devaient faire un « petit » tour dehors pour mériter ça. Auruo avait prévu de revenir dans la soirée, pour le dîner. Petra lui envoya un sms pour lui demander s'il avait de quoi accompagner le cru, et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Livaï ne connut pas la teneur de la réponse mais au vu de l'énervement subit de Petra, il devait avoir fait une crise de jalousie.

Il était toujours étrange de voir ses troupes évoluer.

Petra les emmena le bord d'un canal entouré d'arbres, à côté duquel courait une piste sur laquelle les vélos devaient abonder le weekend. Il faisait beau. Ils en profitèrent quelque peu pour traîner.

Ils rentrèrent pour trouver Erwin accoudé au bar américain, discutant avec Auruo qui préparait l'apéro pour toute une armée. Son sac de courses traînait sur la table de la cuisine et n'était pas encore vidé. Petra tira une drôle de tête en voyant son plan de travail envahi. Elle comprit davantage lorsque la dernière salve d'invités surprise se pointa alors qu'ils passaient de l'autre côté des fourneaux. Nanaba, Gerger, Henning et Rene avaient les bras chargés. Le sommelier cria au sacrilège lorsque Nanaba extirpa une bouteille de martini.

-C'est pas grave, tu t'en remettras, se moqua Henning en lui tapant l'épaule. Elle est quand même très bien.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Il n'y eut que Nanaba pour croire qu'il parlait de la bouteille.

Toutefois, comme le martini restait très appréciable et qu'on ne pouvait pas se sortir un Beaume de Venise tous les soirs, personne ne cracha dessus, ni plus sur la Vieille Ferme et autres crèmes.

On s'assit un peu n'importe comment autour de la table basse, on ramena le maximum de chaises possible, mais comme l'appartement était petit et que ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour l'invasion barbare qui venait d'avoir lieu, les uns et les autres se partagèrent le sol et les sièges. Livaï se retrouva collé à Erwin sur le fauteuil, Hange en tailleur à leurs pieds. Seule Petra paraissait un peu tendue.

-Je ne bois pas, à cause des médicaments, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'Erwin lui demanda la raison de sa gêne.

Cela jeta un froid.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura-t-elle l'assemblée non sans un regard assassin pour le pauvre Auruo, je prendrai quand même un petit verre.

Personne ne lui fit remarquer que cela pouvait être une erreur. Au contraire, Hange chargea l'âne en affirmant qu'elle n'avait plus un gramme de drogue dans le sang et qu'elle pouvait bien s'amuser un minimum.

-Petra s'en tire bien, glissa Erwin à l'oreille de Livaï alors qu'Auruo faisait le coq, quelques grammes d'alcool dans les veines plus tard.

-Ouais, je trouve aussi.

Elle qui n'avait pas paru si ravie au premier abord était désormais enchantée. Bien sûr, personne ne l'empêcherait jamais d'accabler Auruo de reproches sur son ego, mais son visage semblait épanoui.

Entre deux-trois nouvelles des amis retrouvés, ils purent discuter amplement.

Finalement, à onze heures, Petra les mit tous dehors à grands coups de pieds au cul. Elle avait besoin de repos et ils n'y avaient, jusque-là, pas particulièrement contribué. Ils se retrouvèrent à la rue, heureux mais encore frais… ou presque. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Gerger, Henning et Hange. Le mot « éméché » prenait tout de suite plus de sens. Seule Rene n'avait pas pris une goutte, trop occupée à parler avec Petra.

Ils discutèrent un instant puis se séparèrent. Très vite, ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à trois : Livaï, et un Erwin épuisé qui maintenait Hange debout avec tant de bien que de mal. Elle le tenait prisonnier depuis une bonne demi-heure, à lui parler sans discontinuer de ses derniers mets et il avait l'air de trouver ça de moins en moins fascinant. Livaï les fusillait d'un œil sombre.

-Vous habitez à côté, non ? dit le grand blond en lui adressant un regard éperdu.

-En effet.

Erwin sourit de soulagement.

-Très bien. Je te la confie alors. Fais en sorte qu'elle arrive chez elle en entier.

Livaï acquiesça. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Il avait beau trouver à Hange des tas de traits agaçants et prôner à tous qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller comme des grands, il ne pouvait pas concevoir de l'abandonner ainsi.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis il chargea le fardeau et Erwin partit de son côté.

Livaï héla un taxi. Il n'était pas particulièrement adepte des transports en commun à minuit, d'ailleurs il était venu à pieds, mais il était crevé et se voyait mal empêcher Hange de se jeter sous les voitures toutes les cinq minutes jusqu'au bout de leur chemin.

Le chauffeur les déposa juste en face de l'appartement. Livaï lui fourra un billet de vingt dans les mains et le remercia.

-Je peux payer, protesta Hange.

Il lui jeta un regard dubitatif. C'était lui qui avait son sac, quelque part dans son appartement, et autant il ne doutait pas qu'elle fut du genre à laisser traîner des billets dans ses poches, autant il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle aurait été fichue de perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait par l'occasion. En plus, elle aurait sûrement besoin de cet argent pour autre chose.

-Tais-toi et sors.

Hange obtempéra. Il la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle se foulait presque la cheville dans le caniveau. Après Petra, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Elle leva les bras au ciel et se mit à marcher en funambule sur une ligne imaginaire. Elle devait bien supporter l'alcool finalement, parce que son équilibre lui revenait vite. Le taxi redémarra. Livaï l'attendit près de l'entrée.

-Tes clés, exigea-t-il lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et les lui tendit, faisant tomber au passage une volée de centimes.

Livaï ouvrit. Hange s'engagea d'elle-même dans le hall puis l'ascenseur.

Elle habitait au sixième. Livaï était déjà passé une fois mais il n'était pas resté plus d'une poignée de secondes, vaincu par l'abominable odeur de poussière et de renfermé. Tout ce qu'il en avait retenu, c'est que le coin était sombre et bordélique. Il avait toujours les clés, alors il ouvrit pour Hange qui, quoi qu'il ait pu croire, n'était pas encore remise.

-C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de me raccompagner, remarqua Hange en passant le seuil, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Devine, la binoclarde.

-C'est pas grave. Viens, entre !

Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa à l'intérieur. Livaï essaya de résister mais visiblement pas assez. Il avait déjà repéré un mouton de poussière et de cheveux et son allergie lui envoyait des signaux d'alerte, mais la pauvre chef avait l'air frappée et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elle ressorte, prise d'une inspiration subite, et aille se tordre le cou sur le chemin.

Oh, et puis que la petite voix inquiète dans sa tête et l'autre qui se fichait de sa gueule aillent se faire foutre.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de faire, là ?

-Mmh… quoi ?

-Inviter un homme chez toi à minuit, en étant torchée.

Elle suspendit son geste, et la veste qu'elle balançait rata le dossier de chaise. Ses cheveux étaient désormais officiellement un nid de cigognes. Elle lui offrit un sourire hilare.

-Je passe mon temps chez Erwin et il ne me dit jamais rien. Et puis tu n'as qu'à voir Petra. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Auruo est sorti après nous.

-Oh. Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il y avait peut-être une raison ?

Elle le dévisagea une seconde, puis se détourna.

-Tu devrais déposer ta veste.

Livaï regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où il pouvait laisser son précieux vêtement en toute confiance. Finalement, il opta pour le dessus d'un manteau d'Hange. La jeune femme avait poussé la porte de sa cuisine et revint le voir, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle le vida d'une traite.

-J'ai sorti une bouteille d'eau minérale, comme je sais que tu es un peu maniaque. Tu devrais en prendre. L'eau fait beaucoup de bien lorsqu'on a bu de l'alcool, tu te réveilleras avec la bouche moins pâteuse.

-Tu fais ça à chaque fois ?

-Ça ?

Hange rit.

-Je peux vider une bouteille, mais l'eau du robinet n'est pas empoisonnée si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Les conseils.

-La science est une belle chose, alors autant en profiter non ? C'est comme la cuisine. Tout n'est que chimie. C'est fascinant. Lorsque tu bats tes blancs, par exemple, et que tu rajoutes du sel ou du citron…

Il obtempéra, et la laissa continuer son discours. Au moins, Hange avait l'air de se repérer chez elle.

-…et alors les liaisons se forment entre les molécules, comme de la colle, et tu obtiens cette forme bien légère et gonflée de bulles d'air, qui donne l'impression de mousse et tu peux…

Il s'assit et vida le verre. Elle s'était mise face à lui, très droite, les coudes calés sur sa table et les poings collés, et le menton flottant un peu au-dessus. Livaï sourit. Bizarrement, ce soir, il était d'humeur à l'écouter. Sa cuisine n'avait pas été aérée mais elle sentait terriblement bon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle y avait fait dernièrement, mais, toute étrangeté oubliée, il ne trouvait rien à redire aux taches et filets qui couraient sur la gazinière – d'autant que sa table était impeccable –. La cuisine d'Hange ressemblait à un poumon.

-…et les liaisons se déstructurent, après la décyclisation le sucre se déshydrate et casse, et c'est pour ça que j'adore mêler le roussi et le filé et…

Instinctivement, Livaï comprit que la bibliothèque de Petra devait être rempli d'ouvrages de chimie expérimentale, avec peut-être de la cuisine moléculaire et sûrement beaucoup plus sur les aromates. Dans un pot, une flopée d'herbes fraîches dépassaient, avec la tête rose d'un brin de ciboulette qu'on avait laissé fleurir. Il trouverait probablement un pot, dehors, sur son balcon, où elle les faisait pousser. Elle ne supportait pas le thym séché. C'était l'un de ces rares détails qui la faisaient râler en cuisine. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de mettre des rameaux de branches entiers pour faire cuire la viande.

-…et lorsque tu ajoutes le bicarbonate…

Livaï se leva. Il attrapa une branche de thym et la plaça sous son nez. Il avait arôme d'une puissance qui lui donna le tournis.

-Toi aussi, tu es accro à l'odeur ? Celui-ci n'est pas mal, hein.

Hange s'approcha. Elle avait les yeux brillants. Parler avec autant de cœur lui avait rosi les joues et les lèvres. Elle paraissait presque fiévreuse, mais c'était une « fièvre à la Hange ». Elle approcha le nez et inclina la tête pour le humer, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, un immense sourire accroché aux joues.

Livaï sentit son cœur jouer la salsa.

Il recula, et baissa la branche. Il la reposa sagement dans son pot, mais il semblait qu'il était trop tard. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Etrangement, même si le thym était un excitant, Hange avait un visage serein. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, y perdit son regard un instant puis attrapa leurs deux verres pour les poser dans l'évier.

-J'avais un truc à te montrer, tu viens ?

Il la suivit. Elle entra dans une petite pièce encombrée par un lit, des étagères et un bureau, où elle se mit à fouiller dans un coffre de bois qui était à peu près aussi ordonné que le reste. Livaï s'avachit sur le lit, mains dans les poches, et la regarda s'affairer. Son expression changeante (de déterminée à rêveuse, de rêveuse à perdue, de perdue à pétant le feu) était tout bonnement fascinante. Il essaya d'occulter les boutons de chemise, toujours dimanche avec lundi, qu'il avait envie de détacher pour les rattacher proprement. Le détail l'obsédait. Ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais à côté de ça, elle paraissait si… épanouie ?

-Et voilà !

Elle se redressa enfin, un petit cahier à la main.

-C'est bon, j'ai trouvé. Je…

Elle s'arrêta en plein geste pour le dévisager.

-C'est bizarre, dit-elle. Erwin s'assoit toujours au bureau, et raide comme un piquet. Pas grave, j'arrive !

Elle se jeta littéralement à ses côtés. Elle se cala, trouva son petit confort, puis ouvrit le cahier sur leurs genoux.

Livaï reconnut immédiatement l'écriture changeante à laquelle il avait eu affaire dans son autre carnet. Le style était le même. Un bloc central de texte, qui courait sur une moitié de longueur de page, et encadré de flèches et d'annotations en tout genre. Il y avait aussi les petits gribouillis. Les trucs indéchiffrables. Les dessins, les quantités mystérieuses.

Etait-il seulement possible qu'Hange ait eu le temps de remplir tout un cahier entre aujourd'hui et la perte de son carnet ?

-Ce sont mes anciennes recettes, expliqua la chef. Etant donné que j'ai perdu le nouveau…

-En fait, il est chez...

-…j'ai ressorti les vieilles. Il y en a plein qu'on n'a pas adaptées au restaurant. Je voulais les montrer à Erwin, mais je crois qu'il préférerait que j'aille de l'avant. Bien sûr, je peux toujours m'inspirer de ce que j'ai déjà fait mais…

Et c'était reparti.

Hange s'appuya sur son épaule. Il ne fit pas de remarque sur son comportement envahissant. Ses oreilles glissaient de manière irrégulière de In à Off, au fur et à mesure du flot de paroles. Les lèvres d'Hange dansaient comme des ailes de papillon. Elle avait une étrange odeur épaisse, capiteuse, qui oscillait du miel à l'arnica. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle diffusait une douce chaleur qui lui fichait une boule dans le ventre. Livaï tentait de se focaliser sur ses explications, mais autant imaginer les goûts et les parfums le fascinait, autant son esprit se mettait à divaguer lorsque le cou découvert de la jeune femme, à la hauteur de son visage tel qu'ils se tenaient, lui faisait se poser de questions étranges non sans rapport avec les cinq sens.

Elle l'acheva finalement en parlant d'une alliance de fèves, de coriandre et des diverses chairs de poisson qu'elle avait testées avant de se rallier à sa recette finale. Même avec l'incroyable capacité d'Hange à éveiller l'appétit, la fatigue eut raison de lui.

Il s'endormit comme une pierre. Hange s'en aperçut lorsque sa tête tomba sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, rosit, puis sourit.

-Hé Livaï, tu n'es plus avec moi ?

Devant son absence de réponse, elle décréta qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle regarda son réveil. Il était trois heures du matin.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Livaï paraissait un peu moins grognon lorsqu'il dormait. Plus détendu. Il ne souriait pas, mais il avait l'air moins tourmenté. Hange referma son cahier. Elle repoussa précautionneusement la tête du jeune homme contre le mur, puis elle laissa son buste glisser le long du papier peint, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormait sur l'autre rebord en contemplant sa figure assoupie.

xxx

Lorsque Livaï ouvrit les yeux, il eut la surprise de découvrir une masse d'origine inconnue devant ses yeux. Il découvrit après quelques secondes d'observation qu'il s'agissait d'une main, puis que cette main était reliée à un bras et qu'au bout de ce bras reposait un corps. De toute évidence, il n'était pas chez lui. Lorsqu'il se releva sur le matelas, étrangement moelleux soit dit en passant, et émergea définitivement de sur les draps brun-rouge, il put enfin reconnaître la personne qui s'était endormie au pied du lit, ou qui en était tombé.

Hange n'avait pas ses lunettes. Cela troubla un instant son cerveau, qui cherchait en vain à combler le vide sur ses traits. L'absence des précieuses binocles lui donnait un visage plus fin, moins masculin, et inexplicablement fauve. Hange n'avait plus l'air d'Hange. Ses joues paraissaient plus grandes, ses cils plus longs et broussailleux.

L'esprit de Livaï se mit un instant sur « Pause » lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ses souvenirs étaient encore confus.

Ils lui revinrent lorsqu'il se releva et aperçut, rangé bien droit sur un coin du bureau, le cahier de recettes de la jeune chef. Il se demanda comment il avait pu s'imaginer quelque chose – surtout qu'Hange était Hange, et puis elle était habillée –, mais le mal était fait. Livaï se leva et enjamba précautionneusement la silhouette d'Hange, en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Puis il quitta la chambre, referma la porte en silence, et se mit en quête d'une salle de bain.

Il la trouva finalement après deux portes poussées. Il avait entre temps eu le privilège de découvrir qu'Hange possédait bel et bien un aspirateur, bien qu'il doutât de son usage régulier. Arrivé à bon port, il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo, laissa couler l'eau un instant, et se passa le visage en-dessous lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était bien froide. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa le reflet d'un espèce de chat sauvage, aux immenses cernes, dont les cheveux mouillés retombaient pathétiquement comme des queues de rat sur le haut de ses pommettes. Il chassa l'eau de ses paumes et se lava sommairement la figure. Puis il se redressa et inspecta ce qui l'entourait.

Sans surprise, Hange n'avait pas de baignoire. Une douche au ras du sol faisait l'angle, ses portes de plexiglas cassées, posées dans un coin et remplacées par un rideau sommaire. L'endroit était sombre, inhospitalier. Il ne donnait pas envie de s'attarder. Au-dessus, une corde à linge arborait une poignée de pinces colorées, de travers.

Il sortit.

Aussitôt, l'odeur de poussière et de sueur l'assaillit. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte au réveil. La chambre devait en être tellement imprégnée qu'il s'y était habitué dans son sommeil, sans en avoir conscience. Il fronça le nez, puis il alla ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer. Après quoi, l'esprit allégé par le sens du devoir accompli, il retourna à la chambre pour voir si Hange dormait toujours.

C'était le cas. Les doigts de sa main droite étaient recourbés en un poing qui serrait le tissu de son lit. Son souffle paisible faisait voleter une mèche de cheveux qui venait régulièrement se poser sur sa bouche, avant d'en être repoussée par l'expiration suivante. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le sommaire bout de tissu qui remplaçait les stores.

Hange semblait imperturbable.

Livaï jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : neuf heures. Même avec son organisme de militaire, il avait réussi à dormir un moment. Il semblait qu'Hange n'était pas près de se réveiller, elle. Par instants, un discret petit ronflement de bienheureux s'échappait de sa gorge.

Livaï se pencha au-dessus de son visage et joua un instant à la chatouiller avec ses propres cheveux. Elle ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à chercher des noises à la supérieure qui lui pourrissait la vie en permanence, même involontairement, qui le poussait à faire plus, à la torturer dans son sommeil. C'était d'une efficacité peu probante alors il dut insister – sans grande délicatesse –. Par accident, ses doigts rencontrèrent la joue de la jeune femme.

Il les leva, troublé.

Ses doigts rejoignirent l'arc régulier du menton de la jeune femme. Ils le frôlèrent, lentement une seconde.

La crainte de la réveiller le fit renoncer à son geste.

Hange n'avait pas bougé. C'était peut-être une simple impression mais ses ronflements s'amplifièrent une seconde. Livaï se redressa, sortit de la pièce et essaya d'ignorer la sourde obsession qui montait en lui sur le fait qu'elle était une _putain de femme_.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva immobile dans le couloir, il inspira un grand coup et fit le vide dans son esprit. Tout allait bien. Hange ne s'était pas transformé en monstre, aucun troisième bras ne lui avait poussé. Elle était toujours aussi brute de décoffrage, toujours aussi sale et bordélique, et le fait qu'il vienne de prendre conscience qu'elle appartenait à la seconde moitié de l'espèce humaine, celle qui habituellement mettait du rouge à lèvre et des minijupes, et qui faisait secrètement baver les hommes plutôt que plaisanter avec eux en se tapant les cuisses, ne l'avait pas changée en… en une…

…vous savez, ces choses qui vous font dire qu'on n'appartient peut-être pas au même genre _homo sapiens_. Parce qu'elles sont trop… trop…

Oui. Hange avait un sexe. Jolie découverte.

Semblable à celle du très ragoûtant mouton de poussière qui entra dans son champ de vision.

Livaï fit quelques pas à travers l'appartement il s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il ne savait pas s'il était correct de quitter un logement dans lequel il avait été invité sans en saluer le propriétaire. Une pensée très dérangeante lui souffla que ça faisait « coup d'un soir » (sauf que Hange aurait été le dernier des derniers personnages de coup d'un soir, du moins tel qu'il se l'imaginait… et en fait…).

Finalement, un nouveau mouton traître rencontra son œil de lynx et il fit volte-face pour dégainer la serpillière.

Il la dégota sous l'évier de la cuisine. Prétendre qu'il n'avait pas envisagé que le logis d'Hange en fut dépourvu aurait été un mensonge, mais il fut bien content de trouver contredite sa supposition langue-de-pute, et de ne pas avoir à aller chercher la sienne chez lui. La pensée que faire le ménage chez autrui était peut-être impoli ne l'effleura même pas. Les huit que formaient le balai sur le sol avaient un côté terriblement apaisant. Cela lui vidait l'esprit.

Après cela, il se servit de la serpillière comme d'un patin, fit la poussière à l'éponge – il ne s'était pas trompé, Hange lisait des bouquins de c _himie_. Il y en avait plein ses étagères –, ouvrit en grand toutes les fenêtres et quitta l'appartement.

Le four indiquait dix heures et quart lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. Il posa son peu d'affaires et alla se doucher – une longue douche glaciale et ressourçante comme il en prenait après les guerres en cuisine. Après quoi il s'habilla, se passa un coup de peigne dans les cheveux, enfila une chemise propre. Il était enfin en état de commencer la journée.

Il se rendit dans le hall, attrapa la sacoche d'Hange et ressortit. Il avait embarqué les clés avec lui, aussi put-il entrer sans crainte de la réveiller. L'appartement était toujours aussi silencieux, comme vide. Il posa le sac de la jeune femme sur sa table de salon.

Livaï jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. A onze heures, il était peut-être temps de réveiller la Belle au Bois Dormant. Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hange.

La pièce sentait le fauve. Des semaines sans aération y avaient rendu l'air irrespirable. Livaï se demanda comment il avait pu y entrer la veille. Probablement avait-il été victime de sa bonne charge d'alcool dans les veines.

Le désordre n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe. Les draps, toujours froissés, n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Le semblant de rideau n'avait ni été tiré, ni été dégagé. Le bureau était toujours un chef-d'œuvre de chaos. Dans tout cela, une seule chose avait changé depuis son départ : il n'y avait plus personne au bas du lit. Ni dessus. Hange avait disparu.

Livaï ferma sans regret la porte de la chambre. L'atmosphère suffocante ne lui manquerait pas.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine, débraillée avec sa chemise à demi ouverte et ses cheveux noués à la va-vite en une sorte de palmier. Lorsqu'il s'immisça dans la pièce, elle leva les yeux d'un grand saladier de verre et laissa tomber son fouet. Sur une planche de bois rayée par l'usage avaient été découpés de minuscules dés de poivron vert et rouge. Elle leva vers lui des yeux brumeux.

-Ah, c'est toi Livaï.

Il tiqua. Elle ne paraissait pas étonnée le moins du monde.

-Perspicace. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et fit tourner le saladier d'une pichenette.

Hange se redressa d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'une lueur… passionnée... et quiconque connaissait un minimum Hange Zoë savait que ce n'était pas de très bon augure.

-Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ? demanda-t-elle, trépignant sur place.

-Si je te demande.

Elle fit tournoyer sa cuillère en bois au bout de son index. Il se tendit, méfiant. Elle lui posa un bras sur l'épaule.

-Ce que tu vois, mon cher Livaï, dit-elle joyeusement, est notre futur cannelé provençal. Confectionné avec beaucoup d'amour, un peu de sarcelle lorsque j'en aurai sous la main, un fond de pâte inspiré de l'aïoli et une hauteur parfumée avec beaucoup de sarriette. Je n'ai pas encore les détails mais je _sens_ que ça va être une tuerie.

Elle laissa échapper un rire jubilatoire.

Livaï se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

-Tu cuisines ?

-Quel sens de l'observation.

-Tu viens de te réveiller. Tu n'es pas lavée, ni habillée. Tu te mets aux fourneaux alors que tu es couverte de germes et d'odeurs qui te masquent à coup sûr le goût de ton plat. C'est dégueulasse. Vraiment Hange, tu ne peux pas faire un effort ?!

Il détourna la tête, pris par une envie de vomir.

A ce moment, il s'aperçut qu'elle venait réellement d'émerger. Sa chemise trop longue couvrait tout juste ses fesses, et dévoilait ses cuisses nues. Livaï eut un froncement de sourcil agacé. Il ignora la partie de son bas-ventre qui chauffait.

-Sérieusement ?! râla-t-il. Tu ne portes même pas de pantalon ?

Hange baissa les yeux.

-Ah, oui. Tu as raison.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Mais va t'habiller, bordel !

Il l'attrapa par l'arrière de sa chemise et la tira en arrière.

-Arrête, tu vas déchirer mes fringues !

-Pour ce que ça me fait ? Ce truc n'est plus un vêtement, je ne m'en servirais même pas comme chiffon. J'aurais trop peu envie de salir mes chaussures si je les cirais avec !

Il l'emmena de force. Hange, contrainte et forcée, se retrouva traînée dans sa propre salle de bain. Livaï l'y lâcha. Elle se retint de justesse au lavabo.

-Ceci, dit-il en attrapant la savonnette entre le pouce et l'index et en la suspendant devant son nez, clairement dégoûté, est du savon. Lorsque tu le frottes, avec de l'eau, il forme de la mousse. Jusque-là, tu saisis ?

-Je me suis déjà lavée dans ma vie.

-On ne dirait pas. Quand était-ce la dernière fois ?

Il fronça le nez.

-Je me lave les dents tous les jours. Sans ça, je ne perçois pas correctement le goût des plats. Et puis l'acidité sur les papilles n'est pas très agréable. Ça déforme trop ma perception.

-Encore heureux. A quand remonte ta dernière douche ?

Hange resta silencieuse.

Livaï eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Je disais donc, que quand tu frottes ton savon, il forme de la mousse. Et c'est cette mousse que tu vas t'appliquer sur le corps. Vu ton état, l'eau devrait ressortir marron d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas de shampooing ?

-Sous le lavabo.

Livaï se pencha. Il fouilla quelques instants et extirpa une bouteille.

-Aux orties et au citron ? Bon, parfait, dit-il en la lançant, tu vas me foutre ça sur ton crâne.

Hange le rattrapa au vol.

Livaï fit couler un filet d'eau dans la douche, la laissa chauffer, et la désigna à Hange.

-Besoin d'explications supplémentaires ?

Hange fit non de la tête.

-Bien, lâcha-il. A moins que tu aies besoin de moi pour te frotter le dos, je crois que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule. Je te laisse essayer.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et ferma derrière lui.

-Et tu ne sors que quand tu seras propre ! cria-t-il à travers le chambranle.

Il resta en face pour anticiper une tentative de sortie. Mais Hange n'en fit rien. Il y eut un long silence, puis on s'agita enfin de l'autre côté. Il y eut le son de vêtements qu'on retire, puis le froissement des rideaux. La chute de l'eau s'amplifia et Livaï put s'éloigner l'esprit aussi tranquille qu'il puisse avoir, avec dans la cervelle l'image perturbante d'une Hange se déshabillant et se mettant sous une douche.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Deux saladiers traînaient près de l'évier, sans compter la vaisselle non faite. Il considéra un instant l'idée de les jeter par la fenêtre, puis il se souvint que les piétons appréciaient peu les jours de pluie – encore moins lorsque l'eau était remplacée par de massifs objets de verre – et, dans un rare instant de mansuétude, se décida à faire la vaisselle.

Il s'épongea le front et les mit à égoutter. La préparation d'Hange le narguait sur la table.

-Des cannelés, grommela-t-il. Aucune originalité.

Il semblait que le génie de la chef se perde, après tout.

Il y trempa prudemment une petite cuillère. Il goûta.

La pâte était plutôt classique. L'ensemble semblait intéressant. Livaï se doutait que dans son petit appartement, Hange ne pouvait pas conserver assez d'aliments pour obtenir une diversité intéressante, a contrario du laboratoire du restaurant. Cependant, même non cuite, il devait admettre à la recette un certain potentiel. Il soupira intérieurement et alla laver la cuillère.

A cet instant, il s'aperçut que l'eau avait cessé d'être tirée. Cela lui paraissait un peu tôt mais savait-on. En cas de besoin, il renverrait la grande perche se récurer. Il sortit vérifier.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Hange, à moitié nue, une serviette posée sur les hanches et son soutien-gorge sale remis, balayé par ses cheveux humides.

Il vira au rouge écrevisse.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, cette fois ? se plaignit la jeune femme.

-Va t'habiller, répondit-il, incapable de détacher le regard.

Son timbre sonna mécanique.

Bordel. Hange était une femme. Hange était vraiment une putain de femme.

Hange haussa négligemment les épaules, puis elle fit volte-face. Il regarda ses hanches balancer tandis qu'elle marchait vers sa chambre. Hange avait un dos musclé, des abdominaux sculptés comme peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter de posséder et une poitrine discrète, sans doute réduite par l'exercice. Mais même dans un soutien-gorge blanc et sans dentelle, elle était…

 _Bordel._

Elle marchait pieds nus. Les muscles jouaient à l'arrière de ses mollets. Elle les avait sculptés comme des mollets de cycliste, ce qui manquait un peu d'élégance, mais cela le perturba assez pour qu'il ne hurle pas en voyant la traînée d'eau sale qu'elle laissait derrière chacun de ses pas.

Elle s'était à peine séchée. Les gouttes d'eau couraient lentement le long de sa nuque, de ses épaules et de son dos, jusqu'à ses cuisses et le creux de ses genoux, puis à ses talons. Elles se succédaient. Ses mèches mouillées en charriaient dans leurs secousses.

Hange entra dans la chambre, et Livaï voulut se gifler.

Il s'appuya au mur non sans méfiance et attendit.

Hange ressortit finalement avec une chemise bordeaux à demi boutonnée et un short noir. Elle avait enfilé une paire de baskets qui dégageaient des relents de fromage – probablement du Münster –.

 _De l'utilité de se laver_ , songea Livaï avec un petit rire intérieur, dégoûté.

-Satisfait, Monsieur le Tyran ?

Il déglutit. Une goutte avait échoué sur sa jambe.

Il retint une remarque acerbe. Il hocha le menton.

Hange secoua la tête, ses cheveux toujours humides arrosant ce qui l'entourait, Livaï compris. Il lui fit les yeux noirs.

Elle lui offrit un immense sourire.

-Bon ! Puisque tu es là, que penses-tu de m'aider en cuisine ?

-Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de cuisiner alors que tu es en congé ? soupira-t-il. Tu passes déjà ton temps à ça en semaine. Tu n'as pas d'autres trucs à foutre, lire tes putains de bouquin de chimie ?

Elle lui offrit un regard scandalisé.

-Mais parce que j'aime ça ! De plus, je viens de perdre tous mes derniers projets avec mon carnet. Je ne peux pas décemment laisser filer les idées qui me viennent alors que j'ai déjà du retard en la matière !

Livaï eut un soupir ennuyé. Il allait devoir lui dire que son sac, et le précieux carnet avec, étaient présentement posés sur la tabler de son salon. Pas que leur disparition fut de sa faute, mais le hurlement de joie qui allait en résulter lui faisait crisser les dents d'avance.

Par malheur, Hange prit ce silence pour un acquiescement.

-Parfait ! se réjouit-elle. Puisque tu es d'accord, on n'a qu'à s'y remettre !

Livaï voulut sortir une remarque acerbe. Elle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il venait de remarquer qu'elle avait des yeux couleur chocolat. On aurait dit deux saladiers pleins de Valrhona fondant au bain-marie, délivrant son arôme délicieux dans toute la pièce. Et l'étoile qui y brillait… cette étoile, si on y réfléchissait…

Eh bien, c'était stupide mais il y en avait deux.

 _La review est le pourboire de l'auteur )_


	3. Plat

_Juré, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
TT_TT_

 **3 . Les pieds dans le… PLAT**

 **« Hange m'a… hm, oubliez. Elle m'a taxé. Encore. »**

ou

Les pieds dans le plat. Quand le vin est tiré...

 _"La découverte d'un mets nouveau fait plus pour le genre humain que la découverte d'une étoile". Anthelme Brillat-Savarin.  
(Savarin… miam !)_

-C'est bizarre.

-Quoi ? demanda Ymir.

-Le chef Livaï. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, remarqua Reiner en embarquant une série d'entremets.

Il débarqua en salle, virevolta entre les tables, et déposa ses précieuses assiettes devant quatre clients stupéfaits.

-Sorbet au cerfeuil et son biscuit de sésame. Je vous souhaite une très agréable dégustation.

Il retira un verre à pied d'une cliente qui ne buvait pas, remplit les verres de deux autres attablés, récupéra une salière surnuméraire, et s'éloigna comme un courant d'air pour répondre à la demande d'une autre table. Au fond, Berthold installait deux personnages importants qui voulaient à tout prix être assis près d'une fenêtre. Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et fila chercher deux assiettes de soupe jardinière. Elles sentaient bon le beurre et les carottes.

Ymir lui tapa l'épaule, désignant Livaï, étrangement calme. Il faisait flamber ses aiguillettes avec le regard lointain, peu conscient de la flamme bleue qui dévorait le cognac dont il avait aspergé sa volaille.

La porte battante, celle de l'intérieur, battit. Ymir se mit automatiquement au garde-à-vous tandis que la chef Hange se glissait dans les dos, piochait dans les plats et redressait les poignets mal positionnés.

-Connie, ta sauce n'est pas assez assaisonnée. Armin, raffermis ton bras lorsque tu bats le fouet. Voilà. Tu dois avoir le coude le long du corps. Le maintien droit. C'est bien. Là, tu as plus de force. Mikasa… mmmmmmhhh… Purée c'est bon, ce machin ! Qui a inventé ça, déjà ?

Mike lui fila un coup dans la cuisse.

-Ouhlà, du calme ! Livaï, fit-elle en se tournant d'un coup, tu as filé quoi à Christa ?

Le sous-chef parut se réveiller. Il battit des paupières et la fixa un instant – Connie chuchota quelque chose à ce sujet à l'oreille de Jean –.

-La plonge, pourquoi ?

-Je me disais bien que je ne la voyais pas.

Hange se frotta les mains.

-Bon, je te la pique ! Elle ne rate rien d'important. Christa, ma chérie ? fit-elle en tapotant l'épaule de la demoiselle.

Celle-ci sursauta.

-O-Oui ?

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oui…

-Parfait. Lâche cette soupière, je t'embarque. De toute façon, l'heure pleine de ce midi est passée. Sacha ! En cas d'urgence, c'est toi qui t'en charge, entendu ? Bien. Allons-y. Toi et moi, je sens qu'on va faire de grandes choses…

Elle l'embarqua vers la sortie.

Livaï se tendit. Il cessa de contempler ses aiguillettes. S'il ne faisait pas attention, elles allaient mal finir.

Il dressa son assiette. Les fines aiguillettes, tranchées, l'épeautre, les légumes émincés et légèrement grillés, la disposition artistique d'un filet de sauce qui formait une spirale sur le fond, les trois coups de pointe de fourchette. Il poussa l'assiette et jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où les deux jeunes femmes avaient disparu.

-Mikasa, dit-il. Saute sur ta chance. Je te laisse ma place, fais-toi seconder par Eren. Je vais voir ce qu'elles foutent avec l'autre cinglée.

-Oui, chef !

Livaï lâcha sa spatule. Il quitta la cuisine.

Hange avait recommencé. Recommencé à quitter les fourneaux à la moindre occasion pour s'adonner à ses petites expériences. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, pas lorsque Petra manquait toujours à l'appel. Ils allaient finir par rencontrer une catastrophe au prochain rush, et là, il n'y aurait pas de temps pour se lamenter.

Il ouvrit la porte du labo à la volée, et vit Christa faire un bond.

-Donc voilà ce qu'il nous manque, dit Hange, pas perturbée le moins du monde.

-Hange, pressa-t-il. On a besoin de toi en cuisine. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais c'est toi la chef.

Elle se tourna.

-Tu tombes bien, mon petit Livaï. Je crois que je le tiens. Mon vieil amour. Christa n'a pas le palais d'Eren, mais elle croit avoir trouvé ce qu'il nous manque pour exécuter le chocolat Royal.

Le chocolat Royal était l'héritage du chef Reiss, un pâtissier légendaire décédé sans transmettre sa recette à personne. Christa, comme Eren, avait été embauchée par cet extraordinaire coup de piston : elle avait bu plus de chocolats chauds made in Reiss que la totalité des mortels. Hange avait un jour goûté le breuvage et avait développé pour celui-ci une véritable obsession. Voilà pourquoi la très maladroite blondinette se retrouvait dans les pattes des cuisiniers plus d'heures que nécessaire.

Livaï secoua la tête.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Maintenant, viens. Mike t'attend.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas ? Tu es excellent aux fourneaux. Nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu pourrais fabriquer n'importe quelle pâtisserie les yeux fermés. Je suis sûre que tu es même meilleur que moi.

-Mes dons ne sont pas la question.

Il ferma les yeux et souffla.

-Le problème, c'est que nous manquons de bras. Alors maintenant, tu vas décoller de cette fichue antre et venir nous aider ! Et Christa, tu ne restes pas avec elle ! Allez, file, ou je te laisse à la plonge pour la semaine !

La blondinette blêmit.

L'autorité, c'était Livaï, pas Hange.

Elle fila. Une veine battait sur la tempe du cuisinier et elle n'avait aucun désir d'assister à son explosion. Il n'y avait bien qu'Eren pour ne pas se rendre compte des moments où il fallait faire profil bas.

-Ramène-toi, Hange, dit-il une fois qu'il l'eut regardée disparaître. J'ai pas que ça à foutre.

La jeune femme lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos. Il eut la ferme intention de lui tordre le cou – avec un peu de chance, Erwin serait clément quant à son acte et il serait promu. Et là, plus de supérieure fantasque pour lui pourrir l'existence –.

-Tiens, fit-elle en se retournant brusquement. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas délicieux.

Elle se jeta sur lui, lui attrapa le menton, lui ouvrit la bouche de force… et y fourra une cuillère à soupe.

Livaï n'eut pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Le métal claqua sur ses dents, s'y faufila, déversa son contenu sur sa langue. Il la repoussa trop tard, sans réfléchir au fait que ce réflexe retardé était certainement salvateur pour sa blouse. Le liquide s'infiltra dans sa bouche. Et tout de suite, ce fut l'explosion.

Les saveurs affluèrent. Brutes, suaves, fines, d'avant et d'arrière de bouche. Il se retrouva noyé sous leur puissance. Le chocolat n'était ni trop froid, ni trop chaud, et avait une délicieuse consistance légèrement crémeuse. Le mélange était étonnant – la douceur sucrée de la pomme, le râpeux de la cannelle, les pétillements de gingembre, la caresse de la vanille, l'acidulé d'une pointe, à peine perceptible, d'orange amère… –. Il se sentit happé. Noyé.

Projeté au paradis.

Il en avait le tournis. Le monde était flou, la silhouette d'Hange proche et oscillante.

Il déglutit.

-Tu prétends, articula-t-il difficilement lorsqu'il cessa de voir toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, qu'il manque quelque chose à ce machin. Tu veux achever la clientèle ou quoi ?!

-C'est le chocolat Royal dont on parle, remarqua Hange.

Il la dévisagea.

Elle était folle. C'était donner des truffes aux cochons.

Ils allaient faire payer ça une fortune.

Hange trépignait, visiblement contrariée par une chose qui lui échappait. Elle tournait en rond dans la cuisine, claquait des talons. Il s'accouda au plan de travail pour reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il manque des ingrédients, dit-elle, soucieuse.

-Tu es folle ?! Tu veux massacrer cette pépite ?!

Elle lui envoya un regard équivoque. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du cuisinier et approcha le visage au ras du sien. Yeux dans ses yeux. Il fallait bien que Livaï découvre que ses joues n'avaient pas encore atteint leur température maximale avec le chocolat.

-Ceci, mon petit Livaï, dit-elle lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent, est la raison pour laquelle Erwin me veut pour chef plutôt que toi.

Hange, lorsqu'elle était passionnée, avait les pupilles qui devenaient immenses et les yeux scintillants. Et ses lèvres… et ses lèvres…

Et ses putains de lèvres…

-Dégage, dit Livaï avant de commettre une action qu'il aurait regrettée.

Il lui fila un coup dans le ventre. Hange encaissa. Pour une raison inconnue, elle était de nouveau sur son petit nuage (de folie).

Il se dégagea et frotta sa blouse, là où elle l'avait touchée.

-Oh allez, je ne suis pas si sale que ça.

Il lui jeta un regard assassin mais ne répondit pas. Par une mystérieuse force du destin, Hange avait retrouvé ses cheveux fous, et sa coupe d'échappée de l'asile battait devant son visage. Elle avait les joues rouges à force de se passionner.

-Non, tu n'es pas sale, tu es pire que ça.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu libères Eren demain matin. Je l'emmène au marché aux épices. Il est temps que ce mioche voie de ses propres yeux l'étendue son ignorance.

Il y avait des changements de sujet auxquels il était difficile de répondre.

xxx

Eren regardait avec émerveillement autour de lui. Il dévorait des yeux le chatoiement des couleurs et la diversité des formes, et semblait s'accrocher au plus petit détail, à la moindre bizarrerie, comme un aveugle qu'on croyait incurable et qui verrait le jour pour la première fois. Il traînait les pieds, s'éparpillait. Il passait son temps à s'approcher, à humer, à tirailler ses poumons dans l'espoir de ne rien manquer.

Hange, elle, sautillait devant. Livaï avait toute la peine du monde à empêcher les deux personnages de se séparer dans la foule.

-Tu vois, ceci, dit Hange en attrapant une étrange structure brun sombre, dure, en forme de fleur. C'est de l'anis étoilé.

-De la badiane, corrigea Livaï.

-C'est pareil.

Hange broya l'étrangeté entre ses doigts avant de la rejeter sur l'étal.

-Les nôtres proviennent du Japon. Lorsqu'on n'en a plus, on privilégie les Philippines. C'est cultivé un peu partout en Asie du Sud-Est, mais on a nos producteurs spécialisés, un peu comme avec tout le reste. La farine provient toujours des mêmes endroits. On s'assure de la qualité. Bon, on ne contrôle pas toujours tout, comme avec le chocolat où on part de préfabriqué, mais on privilégie certains numéros de série pour leurs arômes.

Hange tournoya sur elle-même. Eren sursauta à ses basques.

-Tiens ! Le chocolat ! Il faudra que je t'emmène à une dégustation un de ces jours ! C'est comme avec le vin, sauf que pour ça on n'est pas pressés, il y a Henning et Gerger.

Ils étaient devant un nouveau panier. Hange s'arrêta et saisit une pincée de graines.

-Du roucou. On s'en sert parfois comme colorant alimentaire. Ça donne une sympathique couleur orange. Et…

-C'est quoi ? fit Eren en s'approchant d'une autre corbeille massive.

-De la myrte. Je n'utilise pas trop ça. Oh ! des fleurs de violette ! fit la chef en accourant vers un nouvel étal. Ils sont fous de les exposer comme ça, elles vont s'abîmer !

Elle en attrapa une.

-Hmm… Eren, sens-moi ce parfum.

Le garçon n'eut pas le choix lorsqu'elle lui en colla sous le nez. Il respira une bouffée.

-…Je… je connais…

-Encore heureux, grommela Livaï sur le côté.

Ils étaient devant un immense champ de bocaux parés de mille et une couleurs, tous emplis de fleurs et de pétales. Eren ouvrit une bouche béante, apparemment peu habituée au spectacle. Livaï chopa par le col Hange qui s'éloignait déjà.

-On utilise des fleurs en cuisine ? demanda un Eren bouche bée.

-Bien sûr, cingla Livaï, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Roses, capucines… Le safran aussi. La plus chère. Ce sont des pistils d'une fleur, une espèce de crocus. On les achète plus cher que l'or. Hange adore la botanique, elle devrait se faire un plaisir de t'expliquer…

Il lui lança une œillade menaçante.

-Oui, oui… dis-moi Eren. Tu connais la différence entre le thym, la sarriette et le serpolet ?

Elle l'entraîna par la manche en parlant. Livaï soupira. Hange était impossible. Il ignorait si elle n'était pas trop dispersée pour enseigner à Eren. Mais celui-ci, malgré ses attaques de frayeur, semblait l'apprécier. Il les regarda s'éloigner, Hange le bras enroulé sur l'épaule du marmiton, avant de se décider à les rattraper.

Epuisante.

Il s'approcha. Aussitôt, l'odeur du thym envahit ses narines.

Un bref tournis.

 _Il était chez Hange, et cette idiote lui faisait son discours sans faiblir… et elle avait ce putain de sourire à la con qui lui fichait la chair de poule…_

Livaï se secoua.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Eren.

-De l'aneth. On en met beaucoup dans le poisson. Dans les salades aussi, et les sauces, et certaines viandes…

-C'est bon, je suis sûr qu'il a bossé ses accords.

-Et ça ?

-Tu n'as jamais vu de ciboulette ?!

-Ne sois pas sec avec lui, Livaï. Il apprend bien, n'est-ce pas Eren ?

Le garçon esquissa un sourire gêné. Hange repartait déjà devant, les oubliant totalement. Elle sautillait, mue par des ressorts. Livaï tira Eren par la manche pour l' « aider » à suivre le rythme. Ils la rejoignirent devant une nouvelle caverne d'Ali Baba.

-Des racines ?!

-Touche pas à ça, c'est dégoûtant. Trente-six mille personnes t'ont précédé. Tu vois Hange ?

Eren hocha la tête.

-Imagine cinquante exemplaire de cette tarée passant devant toi.

Le garçon déglutit. Il considéra les paniers d'un autre œil.

-Mais ça va aller dans des assiettes… blêmit-il.

-C'est un étal. C'est pour attirer le chaland. La portion vendue n'est pas en pâture aux passants. Et puis, après, la plupart de ces choses-là sont cuites. Une bonne vieille stérilisation et le… problème… est réglé.

Il hocha la tête.

-Hange ! Te barre pas, on a besoin de gingembre !

Hange lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Livaï eut envie de la frapper, rien que pour la décharge électrique que cela lui envoya.

-Merci Livaï. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi. Mike s'est décommandé, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'a pas fini ses profiteroles, et Eren est encore débutant. Je t'en dois une belle.

Livaï hocha froidement la tête. Il ne crut pas bon de préciser que c'était lui qui avait menacé Mike pour venir à sa place et que son retard était aussi bidon que sa capacité à remplacer le nez. Quelque chose le rendait malade, ces derniers temps, à l'idée de savoir Hange seule avec le nez ou Moblit – et oui, Eren comptait pour du beurre –.

Eren lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard de franche incompréhension. Livaï lui répondit par des menaces muettes si jamais il lâchait le morceau (étant donné toute la vaisselle qu'il se coltinait, le chef ne voyait pas pourquoi il arrivait encore à le terrifier, mais l'essentiel était que ça marchait et que quand Eren déglutissait une bonne fois et te sortait un « oui chef ! », c'était plié).

-Viens par là Eren, dit Hange en lui faisant une place devant.

Livaï se faufila dans leur dos. Au milieu de toutes les épices, l'odeur de sale d'Hange persistait. Avec son nez à la hauteur de la nuque de la jeune femme – ce qui le frustrait toujours autant –, il huma. Pourquoi, au beau milieu de ce coffre aux trésors, trouvait-il le parfum de la peau de cette folle aussi délicieux ? Elle _puait_ \- mais qui puait la noix de muscade et l'arnica, hein –.

-Des bouts de bois, s'étonna Eren.

-Non. De la réglisse.

-Ça ?

-Il faut croire, exhala Livaï d'une voix anormalement rauque.

-C'est la réglisse qui te fait cet effet ? s'amusa Hange.

Il la fusilla du regard. Incompréhensiblement, elle avait les pupilles dilatées.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, notre cher Livaï devrait en prendre. Ça aide à arrêter de fumer. N'est-ce pas fascinant, Eren ? _(elle écarta en grand les bras en désignant le marché, forçant plusieurs clients à se pousser)_ Tout ce qu'on voit ici, ces épices. Tout a des vertus sanitaires extraordinaires. Ce n'est pas seulement bon, c'est un concentré de miracles.

Le garçon acquiesça.

-Tiens, le gingembre. Celui-là me parait correct. Montre le wasabi au petit, je vais aller discuter à l'arrière.

Livaï suivit l'éloignement de sa silhouette avec une expression peu amène. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il se tourna vers Eren. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, dit le gamin. On dirait que vous êtes en colère.

Livaï ignora la remarque. Il balaya l'étal du regard. Finalement, il arrêta son choix devant une grosse racine droite de quatre à cinq centimètres de large. Il l'attrapa et la balança devant les yeux d'Eren.

-Tiens. Ça, c'est le wasabi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a voulu que je te présente ce machin, on n'en utilise jamais. En plus, je ne peux pas piffrer le goût. Cette garce le sait très bien.

-Je soupçonne un message d'un autre genre, osa Eren.

Livaï le regarda dans les yeux. Il réfléchit un moment, puis balança la tête de droite à gauche.

-C'est un truc de japonais. Sinon, à la limite, on en foutrait dans le poisson, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour essayer ça. Je suis très satisfait de mes mélanges actuels, je n'ai pas besoin d'un truc pareil.

Il ne préciserait pas que sa mère l'en avait traumatisé à vie à force d'en mettre partout.

Hange revint, toute contente, les bras chargés de sacs gonflés à bloc.

-Je crois qu'on peut rentrer.

-Tu as acheté tout le magasin ou quoi ?

-Presque. J'ai pas mal de trucs à présenter à Eren, et puis il y a le chocolat Royal, s'auto-excusa-t-elle.

Livaï attrapa l'un des sacs. Soigneusement emballées à l'intérieur, il y avait les petites merveilles de leur cuisine. Il y avait fort à parier qu'un bon quart finirait au labo, mais ils étaient en manque de muscade et de laurier. Il paraissait évident que ces emplettes n'étaient pas superflues.

Ils revinrent à la voiture. Livaï démarra le moteur, pendant qu'Hange et le gamin bavassaient à l'arrière. Ou plutôt, qu'Hange bavassait et qu'Eren écoutait. Elle devait avoir quelques heures de discussions capitales à rattraper en sa compagnie. Livaï se crispa sur le volant. Son coup de sang faillit leur coûter un pneu lorsqu'ils frôlèrent le trottoir du giratoire.

Ils se garèrent au pied du restaurant. La voiture embaumait. C'étaient, de tout le mélange, la sauge et la citronnelle qui étaient les plus forts.

La portière s'ouvrit. Livaï chopa un sac et regarda à l'intérieur.

Il se figea.

-Eren, tu peux partir devant, dit-il. _Hange…_

Il s'extirpa de la voiture à la suite des deux autres. Il la ferma d'un clic, puis il fit signe au marmiton de disparaître d'un geste sec. Eren hésita puis hocha la tête. Livaï le regarda tourner au coin du mur.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, il rejoignit Hange qui montait les escaliers. Il l'attrapa par la manche. La chef tenait trop de sacs pour protester.

Il lui brandit le sien sous le nez.

-Gingembre, énonça-t-il. Thym. Cannelle. Clou de girofle. Jasmin. Safran. Noix de muscade. Poivre de Cayenne. Coriandre. Céleri. Vanille. Bordel Hange, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-De la cuisine, répondit-elle, moqueuse.

Elle eut un sourire entendu, puis se remit à monter les escaliers.

xxx

Hange rangeait les épices lorsqu'il rentra. Ils avaient une quantité astronomique de compartiments dans la réserve. La plupart des herbes avaient été rangées sur une seule ligne, les fleurs étaient à part, tandis que les classiques restaient à leur place dans l'ordre alphabétique. Livaï posa lourdement son reposoir.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Moblit en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Non non, ça ira, répondit Livaï à la place de l'intéressée. Je m'en charge.

Il attrapa à la va-vite une part de la commande, des clous de girofle, et les déversa dans leur conteneur habituel. Le bocal de plexiglas se retrouva vite rempli à ras bord. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour le remettre à son emplacement, puis s'empara des gousses de vanille.

Un son claqua sur le côté. Surpris, il vit Hange lui avancer le bocal.

-Prends ceux du bas, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Il leva un sourcil.

-C'est pas le boulot d'Ymir, ça ?

-Oh, je n'ai pas voulu la déranger, fit-elle, évasive.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il rechargea les flacons de service en thym. Il voulut attraper la cannelle.

Sa main rencontra celle d'Hange. Il lui jeta un regard courroucé. Non, il n'était pas maladroit. Oui, il venait d'échapper à un coup d'ongle dévastateur. Oui, c'était de la faute de la jeune femme. Non, il n'en démordrait pas.

Il n'était certainement pas d'humeur.

xxx

-Il se passe quelque chose entre Livaï et la chef ?

-Allez, t'as vu quoi cet aprèm ?

Eren se gratta la tête. Il tenta de s'extirper du flot de questions de ceux qui l'entouraient. C'était probablement peine perdue, mais c'était là que le mot « tenter » prenait tout son sens.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien, expliqua-t-il en s'arrachant à la poigne de Reiner.

Mikasa voyait d'un mauvais œil l'approche d'Ymir et d'Annie. Elle fit claquer sa langue.

-Vous êtes de vrais rapaces.

-Peut-être, dit Annie, mais au moins nous ne sommes pas aveugles.

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, fit Eren. Voyez-vous, lorsque nous sommes rentrés du marché aux épices…

xxx

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, bigleuse ?

Livaï n'avait certainement pas voulu parler de manière agressive. C'était plus fort que lui. Comme un mécanisme de défense face à Hange qui devenait de plus en plus distraite. Oui, de plus en plus. Et oui c'était possible.

Hange avait pourtant retrouvé son carnet. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras – _ne pas penser à l'étonnement qu'il avait eu en découvrant qu'elle avait quand même un semblant de poitrine_ –, l'avait attrapé par les mains – _elle avait une poigne d'homme, ma parole_ – et l'avait fait tournoyer comme un avion dans l'appartement – _il haïssait sa taille. Oh et il entendait son cœur mais ça devait être la terreur, et elle sentait bon mais c'était sa douche, et elle avait les joues rougies et les yeux brillants et c'était… mais ta gueule ma tête, ta gueule !_ –. Bon voilà, bref, merdouille, ça faisait bien trois semaines qu'elle avait récupéré sa saloperie et réussi à imposer, maudit soit Erwin, merde à son génie de chef du temps où il avait ses deux bras et à sa raison fauchée avec le pauvre membre, les cinq quarts de son nouveau menu. Même Mike avait trouvé ça un peu rude. Et pourtant, il avait du talent à revendre. Hange n'avait donc aucun prétexte pour oublier de regarder l'heure du service pour faire joujou avec son fouet et ses poches à douille.

-Rhô Livaï, désolée !

Elle n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout d'avoir presque renversé le safran mais ça il le tairait. Elle avait plus l'air sur la planète Hange. Et être sur la planète Hange c'était bien, mais ça allait cinq minutes. Surtout avec le gramme de safran à 35 euros. Erwin n'avait pas des poches sans fond.

-Je ne te demande pas d'être désolée, je te demande de faire gaffe quand tu manipules de l'or en barre !

-Oui chef ! mima Hange avant de se prendre un regard noir.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

La chef véritable ne répondit pas. Elle piocha dans le sac. Poivre de Cayenne.

-Qui est le dernier à s'être servi ? gémit-elle après quelques instants de recherche.

Visiblement, le bocal avait disparu.

Livaï décida de la laisser en plan un moment pour ranger la vanille. Ils en utilisaient énormément, à raison d'une gousse à peu près partout, et leur stock était de taille. Il était grand temps de le renouveler puisqu'il ne restait que trois pauvres bâtonnets noirs racornis qui se battaient en duel dans leur cage de plexiglas. Livaï les sortit et transféra les nouveaux pistils à grandes poignées énergiques.

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas ? demanda-t-il à Hange en posant les bocaux sur leur coin de table.

Elle fit non de la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tout à gauche, décréta-t-il, à côté de la fleur de sel.

Hange n'eut même pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Il fut parcouru d'une brusque vague de jalousie, qui se tarit lorsqu'il la vit de cambrer pour atteindre le précieux emplacement au-dessus d'une commode.

 _Grmblfckshh._

Ceci était le genre de coup d'éclat de son esprit qui n'était _pas_ censé se produire.

-Tu rêves ?

Livaï se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait. Elle avait un air interrogateur.

Il attrapa le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main pour échapper à une explication. Cumin. Il détailla une à une les étagères. _Evidemment_ , il était tombé sur la seule putain d'épice qui était introuvable. (Ne parlez pas du poivre. Non non, mauvaise foi n'est pas Livaï Ackerman.)

-Où est cette saloperie de cochonnerie de merde ?!

-Juste au-dessus de toi.

Il leva les yeux mais ne trouva rien. Hange pouffa.

-Au-dessus de la badiane, mon p'tit Livaï.

Il ne voyait toujours pas. Ça donnait quand même une vague idée, mais c'était flou. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa de son bras tendu des boites au hasard. Infructueux. Suivant, infructueux. Suivant…

Hange, prise de pitié, se hissa elle aussi sur le bout de ses chaussures et se pencha par-dessus lui pour attraper le bocal.

-Voilà, dit-elle en la lui posant devant le nez.

Livaï se figea, à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Etait-elle inconsciente que se coller à son dos était inacceptable et que sa chaleur, la saleté de sa blouse et sa sueur frottées contre lui étaient carrément inadmissibles ? Il attendit, figé, que le bras d'Hange quitte son appui sur son épaule et qu'elle cesse de l'utiliser comme reposoir. Surtout ne pas s'énerver. Il avait des palpitations. Il avait envie d'aller se laver et…

-Bon, tu le remplis ce machin ? dit Hange après un temps qui lui parut plus long que nécessaire.

Il lui jeta un regard courroucé et s'exécuta, avant de tendre la main pour reposer le récipient et Hange le lui piqua des mains pour que ça aille plus vite.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cet ultime affront.

-Je vais fumer, dit-il en sortant en trombes.

Il quitta la pièce sans refermer la porte, traversa le couloir et regarda Ymir d'un œil torve lorsqu'elle lui céda la place sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils fumaient l'arrière, hors de la vue de la clientèle, sur l'escalier bétonné de l'arrière-cour. On voyait un bon bout de parking, peu empli.

Livaï sortit une clope de son paquet et l'alluma. Il remit le reste dans la poche arrière de son jean. Le plaisir d'humer une bouffée de fumée lui arracha un soupir.

Les clients n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Le midi était tranquille. Il faisait beau et chaud. On avait une vue sur les bâtiments descendants de la butte, et un rideau d'arbres un peu plus loin pour le quota de verdure. Il aurait presque été mieux dehors en vacances.

-Tu devrais arrêter ces saletés, tu sais bien que ça te détruit les papilles !

Livaï fit volte-face.

Souriante, débarquant comme une fleur, Hange referma la porte. Elle glissa à ses côtés. Livaï sentit une main glisser sur ses fesses et eut un frisson. Il fit un brusque écart.

-Ouhlà ! fit Hange, la clope subtilisée entre son index et son majeur. Il fallait me le dire si tu ne voulais pas que je te taxe !

-Tu m'as demandé ?

Un dernier frisson parcourut sa nuque et son dos. Hange, inconsciente du phénomène, s'ébouriffa les cheveux involontairement.

-Tsss.

Elle coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'approcha de la sienne pour l'allumer, tout en s'attachant les cheveux de ses mains libres. En voyant son visage s'approcher, Livaï eut une brusque envie de l'attraper par le scalp ou la mâchoire. Elle faisait tout le temps ça. Il devait penser à instaurer un impôt, un pot où elle déposerait vingt centimes à chaque fois qu'elle oublierait de venir en cuisine à l'heure des services. A ce rythme, il deviendrait milliardaire.

Hange se vautra sur les marches. Elle émit un son de contentement.

-Je croyais que c'était mauvais, remarqua-t-il.

-Une petite de temps à autre ne me grillera pas la cervelle.

-C'est ça.

Il perdit son attention dans le vrombissement des voitures.

Hange se comportait en véritable homme. Etalée sur l'escalier, jambes écartées, le dos rond, elle laissait traîner ses mains par terre et lui donnait des frissons de terreur quant aux germes qui devaient traîner dans sa cuisine. Elle n'avait clairement pas commencé à fumer pour l'élégance. Elle laissa tomber un peu de cendre depuis le rebord de leur étage.

Hange dégageait une saloperie de charme animal.

Hange semblait montée sur ressorts. Imprévisible. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il se tendit. Ses cheveux dansèrent un instant autour de son visage trop long, de son visage marqué d'angles sévères.

-Tu es trop tendu, mon vieux. On dirait que je vais te mordre. Dis, ça te dérange si je t'en taxe une autre ?

-Tu as déjà fini ta dernière ?!

Hange joua avec ses mains, le regard fuyant.

-C'est que… en fait… ce n'est pas que je sois maladroite, et tout, non non non je ne l'ai pas lâchée accidentellement, mais en fait… en fait il se pourrait que…

-Vas-y, lâche le morceau.

-Eh bien…

-Bordel, tu l'as encore fait tomber.

-Mais pas du tout !

Hange vira au rouge écrevisse. Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence.

Etrangement, ce n'était pas crédible. C'était… mignon – brrr, qu'il se rince la bouche à l'acide pour avoir proféré une telle horreur – mais pas suffisant pour l'attendrir. Pas que l'attendrir ait été possible.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'en auras pas d'autre.

-Allez, steuplait Livaï !

Hange s'approcha de lui pour tenter de lui en prendre une. Il lui fit une clé de bras. Il le lui tordit avec une application vengeresse - tant pis si elle n'en méritait pas autant, elle l'avait quand même cherché -. Le dos de la jeune femme gifla le sol avec violence. Elle mordit la poussière. Par terre, dans les escaliers, l'arrête des marches lui rentra dans la chair. Elle gémit.

-Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, se plaignit-elle.

Livaï esquissa un sourire sadique. Il fléchit les genoux et se pencha au-dessus de sa figure.

Il savourait.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il la dominait d'une tête.

-Rappelle-moi quelle est la faiblesse pour laquelle Erwin te préfère à moi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix dangereusement basse et menaçante.

Il s'aperçut un peu tard de l'interprétation qu'on pouvait en dégager.

Mais Hange ne releva pas.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un passé dans le combat de rue, Livaï. C'est en réinsertion qu'Erwin est venu te chercher ?

-Navré de ne pas avoir de manières, rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Hange éclata d'un rire cristallin – très désagréable –.

-Non non, je disais ça parce que je trouve qu'il a eu du flair…

Elle se dégagea d'un coup de coude.

-Tu sais, Livaï, quand tu traînes trop près d'une personne, elle se demande toujours à quelle sauce elle va être mangée.

-Encore en train de parler de bouffe ?

Hange l'ignora.

-…Mais pour moi, c'est évident.

Elle lui adressa un sourire immense, avec toutes les dents.

Livaï prit alors pleinement conscience de leur proximité. Sa main, refermée sur l'épaule d'un vêtement à la propreté douteuse, n'entravait plus vraiment la jeune femme. Elle redressa le buste et se retrouva face à lui.

Elle avait des putains d'yeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle les cache derrière ses lunettes, déjà ?

Oh, et elle avait aussi un putain de sourire en V, celui qu'elle ressortait avant de parler de ses dernières recettes.

-Tes dents ne sont pas pointues, Livaï.

Il la dévisagea, interloqué.

Hange lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle se leva, s'étira bruyamment, inclina le buste à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour que son visage se retrouve juste à sa hauteur, et lui déposa un baiser papillon sur le coin des lèvres. Elle se redressa de sa démarche fantoche et rentra dans le restaurant.

Livaï bondit lestement pour attraper son poignet. Ses doigts frôlèrent le tissu mais se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes.

La porte claqua.

Il ne put pas l'attraper par le col ni par le poignet. Il ne put pas la plaquer au mur par ce biais, ni épancher la violence de sa réaction par de la brutalité et des cris aboyés en lui postillonnant au visage.

Il se retrouva comme un con, à contempler l'endroit où Hange avait disparu.

Lentement, d'un geste inconscient et mécanique, il porta ses doigts jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait effleuré sa bouche.

 _La review est le pourboire de l'auteur  
(même de l'auteur en retard)  
(même très très en retard)  
(mes reviewers sont tous des crèmes à la vanille avec du caramel au beurre salé)  
(me reviewer attire le bon œil sur vous)  
(vous réussirez haut la main tous vos exams)  
(vous aurez un petit copain trop beau trop gentil fidèle et badass qui les rendra toutes jalouses)  
(et vous écrirez comme d'Hugo)_

 _(La vie appartient à ceux qui osent. Coeur !)_


	4. Dessert

**4 . DESSERT**

 **« Livaï a bon goût. »**

ou

Hange donne la chair de poule et croque la p... hum, quelqu'un trempe son b…

 _"Le premier point dans un ménage, c'est la cuisine." Patin._

Il fonça dans la cuisine.

Hange était égale à elle-même. Il la trouva en train de bavasser avec Ymir dans la réserve. Apparemment Ymir était la coupable de la disparition du poivre, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de perturber Hange d'un poil. Le ton n'était pas à l'engueulade vu les échanges joyeux qui lui pardonnaient. A croire qu'elle avait appris le management au pays de Candy mais lui rappeler ses devoirs n'était pas en tête des priorités de Livaï.

Il était un peu troublé et si sa colère était retombée comme la mousse d'une bière après secousse, il avait quand même une vague envie d'explications. Pas de chance pour lui, Ymir quitta la pièce avec Hange sur les talons qui avait l'air bien décidée à ne pas lui lâcher la grappe.

Impuissant, il regarda le feu follet disparaître.

 _Bon_ , se dit-il. _Ok._ Ce n'était pas grave, il la coincerait dès qu'elle voudrait bien cesser son jeu de ventouse.

Hange disparut dans son bureau, Ymir sur ses talons, et n'en ressortit que pour l'heure du service où elle brailla joyeusement son enthousiasme à la cuisine pour motiver les troupes à l'heure pleine. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle se mit aux fourneaux.

Livaï se retrouva coupé dans son élan lorsqu'Eren vint le voir pour se lancer dans les légumes. Jean avait préparé les fonds de sauce, et Livaï dut intervenir en urgence pour prévenir une erreur bénigne qui était à l'origine du ressort de Petra – Mikasa avait disparu –. Après quoi il se retrouva salement coincé par le travail et échoua dans toutes ses tentatives d'aborder LE sujet avec Hange.

Ce qui donnait à peu près : Livaï qui s'avançait dès que Moblit écoutait ailleurs, qui commençait un « à propos de tout à l'h… », Hange qui lâchait un « ah tiens, tu tombes bien ! j'ai besoin de toi pour me préparer les roses comestibles ! », qui lui fichait la betterave et le coutelas dans les mains et le poussait vers un plan de travail, et lui qui se retrouvait comme un con à exécuter la tâche et à retenter sa chance dix minutes après.

Il ne réussit à la prendre à part que lorsqu'elle alla chercher en arrière de resto une fiche qui n'arrivait pas assez vite. Il la poursuivit pour la choper sur le pas de la porte du cagibi.

-Dis donc Hange, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?

Elle se stoppa sur place et se retourna vers lui, regardant tour à tour Livaï et son avant-bras prisonnier.

-Quand ? demanda-t-elle, l'air perdue.

Elle avait vraiment la tronche de quelqu'un qu'on venait de tirer de force d'un rêve farfelu duquel elle aurait peiné à se déconnecter. Livaï claqua sa langue contre ses dents, agacé.

-Tout à l'heure. Dehors.

Elle sembla fouiller dans ses pensées.

- _Quand tu m'as chouré une clope..._ Le baiser, idiote !

Le déclic sembla se faire dans son esprit, parce que sa bouche béa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une seconde. Puis elle lui adressa un sourire franchement amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta maman ne t'a jamais déposé de bisou sur la joue pour que ça te choque autant ?

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas – sans oublier le rictus dubitatif – afin de lui faire comprendre, tout agacement gardé, qu'elle ne ressemblait pas trop à un modèle de figure maternelle. Hange balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main et se gratta la tête.

-Désolée si j'ai fait un truc qui te parait déplacé, Livaï. Ça me paraissait juste naturel.

-Mais pourq…

-Retourne en cuisine, je crois que je sens le brûlé d'ici même. Et je crois que tu es le mieux qualifié pour t'occuper de ça, non ?

Elle entra dans le cagibi en lui claquant la porte au nez et il se retrouva seul à se demander si elle ne se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule - lorsqu'elle le laissait gérer les hauts faits d'Eren notamment -. Non, et puis ce qui était naturel pour Hange était à rediscuter.

Il se précipita aux cuisines pour se venger proprement sur le troufion qui savait si bien tomber à pic pour qu'il évacue sur lui sa colère et son stress.

Il n'eut pas plus de détails concernant le geste d'Hange avant le lendemain. Toute la journée, la jeune femme fut, eh bien, aussi distraite, aussi perchée, aussi irresponsable et fidèle à elle-même qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il la délogea du labo où elle avait élu domicile et prit bien garde de lui mettre dans la poche son double des clés pour le cas où elle les oublierait en chemin. Après quoi il lui botta le cul dehors, ferma le restaurant et la raccompagna en supportant son irritant bavassage qui retombait toujours pendant une ou deux phrases sur les étoiles.

Le lendemain, Hange était dans la lune et la choucroute, surtout parsemée de baies de genièvre et arrosée de vin blanc sec. Oh, et elle bougeait les lèvres comme une pile électrique, et ça faisait des papillons même si pas sur ses joues, et elle virevoltait en tous sens et était montée sur ressorts – et elle lui tapait l'épaule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui tapait toujours l'épaule ? Est-ce qu'il était un accoudoir ?! –.

Il y eut du nouveau le jour suivant. Jour suivant où Hange avait décidé que la nouvelle mode était à l'Alsace et qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus original qu'une choucroute au poisson. Dans le fond, Livaï ne disait pas non. Le chou se mariait bien avec, et le genièvre aussi, et le Gewürztraminer même si c'était tout juste plus classe que de cuire un cassoulet au whiskey, mais c'était Hange qui était derrière. (Et quand Hange était derrière, c'était forcément bon.)

Bref, Hange avait décrété qu'elle pouvait bien aussi inclure un dessert « distrayant » avec des Mannele et de la gelée au Gewürtz, restons dans le sujet. Un peu de glace vanille et anis, un coulis façon pain d'épices et une touche de caramel au beurre salé, il fallait avouer que ça jetait du lourd mais quand même. Livaï invita sa carcasse dans le laboratoire alors que Moblit venait de sortir chercher du Ricard sous ordre express – oui, ça avait déjà une tronche de sacrilège… mais c'était Han… ta gueule –. ll arriva juste au moment où Hange introduisait dans sa bouche un doigt qui avait raclé le fond de sorbetière de la crème glacée. Elle se le lécha avec application et se passa la langue sur ses babines en se retournant vers lui. Livaï eut l'agréable surprise de la voir aussitôt se laver les mains au savon et les passer à l'antiseptique.

-Tiens, tiens. Que me veux-tu, mon petit Livaï ? dit–elle en s'appuyant au rebord de l'évier.

-Je venais voir ce que tu fous.

Il s'approcha avec circonspection de l'assiette dressée. C'était plutôt mignon, avec une double boule glacée, l'une blanche irisée et l'autre crémeuse, et un petit bonhomme semblable à ceux des feux de signalisation qui attendait, fiché entre les deux monts et le coulis. Le reste du décor, gelée et noisettes-nougatine, achevait le bol de magie. Il avisa également la cuillère à café à côté. Il l'attrapa.

Il tapa dans la glace. Il racla dans le caramel une petite lichette, et ramena à sa bouche la partie cristallisée. C'était à l'anis. La bombe de goût lui explosa sur le palais.

-Ouais, bon, comme d'hab quoi.

Hange ne manifesta pas spécialement de joie. On sentait que quelle que soit sa sentence, elle était dans son monde. Qu'importait le jugement de son goûteur, elle aurait de toute façon décrété que ça – le plat – était une nouvelle invention fantastique.

Livaï profita du fait qu'elle était sur Planète Mystères pour lui chouraver un peu de gelée et de nougatine. Finalement ses papilles étant satisfaites, il pouvait bien au même titre croquer dans le mannele et taper un dernier coup au passage dans la glace à l'anis et celle à la vanille.

Hange sortit de sa transe alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine. Il manqua s'étouffer avec.

-Livaï, j'ai besoin de toi !

Ah ouais ? Il en était ravi.

-Lâche le morceau.

-J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu penses de… _(les mots se suspendirent)_ ouhlà, tu n'as pas raté mon Festival.

-Tu as appelé ce machin « Festival » ?!

Hange hocha la tête.

C'était un nom pourri mais quand on y pensait, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ça rappelait le marché de noël en nettement moins commercial, et pas festif, mais au moins l'éventail de goûts était présent.

-Je trouve que c'est un peu simpliste comme mélange, continua Hange. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien si j'en faisais un genre de millefeuille ?

-Quoi ? Avec une alternance de plaques de nougatines et de mannele pour encadrer la glace ? Trop casse-gueule.

-Pourquoi ? La crème glacée ne va pas fondre si vite.

-Je pensais plutôt au client qui donne un coup de cuillère et qui détruit ton dressage.

-Et alors ? Sur la langue, c'est le même goût !

Livaï secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-S'il peine à manger, ça perd de son charme.

Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre qu'Hange n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle avait sa moue bornée des jours-caprice, et si elle tenait compte de ses paroles, ce ne serait que pour trouver un moyen de lui faire accepter sa nouvelle idée. En plus, elle était chef. S'il ne cédait pas, ce serait Erwin qui trancherait en sa faveur et bon sang de merde qu'il avait d'autres choses à foutre que d'empêcher les assistants de Mike de détruire tout son travail !

Dionysos maudisse la hiérarchie.

Livaï fit non du doigt.

-Toi, tu ne vas pas encore me faire un coup foireux.

C'étaient de ces moments où Hange pouvait montrer qu'elle possédait une superbe audition sélective. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à marcher en rond entre lui et le patio.

-J'ai pensé au pain d'épices, aussi. Ça laisse beaucoup de marge en matière de goût à partir du moment où on en change la consistance. Tiens, par exemple. Je le charge en confiture de reine Claude, ou de quetsche. J'en fais un moelleux. Si on coupe la tranche finement, et adieu la nougatine, avec une boule de vanille ce serait une tuerie. Après il suffit de rajouter l'anis – mettre un peu de badiane dans le moelleux bien sûr – et…

-Wow, stop ! Stop !

-Ça ne te parait pas bien ?

-Là n'est pas la quest…

Hange avait des yeux de chien mouillé. Elle attrapa l'assiette et la lui brandit sous le nez.

-Tu vois, dit-elle en appliquant à la cuillère un peu de glace sur une languette de biscuit brun. Si je mélange de cette façon-là et que… Rhô arrête de reculer, je ne vais pas te bouffer non plus !

Elle posa l'assiette sur le côté, prit le biscuit à la crème glacée, l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de fuir et le lui fourra dans la bouche.

-Grmpfhssh !

-Tu vois que c'est bon ! dit-elle, l'air triomphante.

Il la repoussa d'un geste colérique et s'essuya la bouche, mais elle s'accrocha à son épaule. Il avala sans prendre le temps de goûter.

-Mais tu es tarée ! éructa-t-il.

Hange hocha les épaules en signe d'excuse et il se rendit compte qu'ils se collaient d'un peu trop près.

-Est-ce que moi je te fais, continua-t-il, je ne sais pas… ça !

Il l'attrapa par le col – bon ok, ça il le faisait souvent –, la força à baisser le cou – ça aussi – et lui écrasa violemment les lèvres sur la bouche.

 _Hmm…_ D'accord. Ses gestes avaient peut-être _un rien_ dépassé ses pensées.

Il rejeta Hange violemment en arrière en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de poignet. La force de recul l'éloigna de quelques pas mais elle se raccrocha au rebord de la cuisinière. Elle s'épongea mécaniquement le front, les joues rougies Un sourire vint fendre ses joues jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Eh ben ça, on peut dire que c'est une surprise !

Après quoi Livaï se trouva particulièrement stupide et tari dans son envie de lui donner des coups de poing dans la face. En plus, il s'était fait mal aux dents.

C'était malin.

Oui bon, sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse.

-Ton dessert tordu, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense ! vociféra-t-il avec des gestes erratiques.

Heureusement pour eux tous, Moblit choisit ce moment pour surgir dans la cuisine. Il se rua vers Hange, qui était à terre, avec un empressement catastrophé, et s'empressa de la relever en la soutenant de ses épaules et en faisant rempart de son corps contre Livaï. Le sous-chef eut tout loisir de découvrir ce à quoi la situation pouvait faire penser. Avec la contusion qu'Hange arborait à la mâchoire et sa garde de combat, nul doute que Moblit avait cru qu'il venait de commencer à la tabasser dans un accès de colère. Il tiqua.

-Ça va ? demanda un Moblit paniqué auquel Hange répondit par un « Oui oui, tout va très bien » et un sourire enchanté qui la faisait passer pour une femme battue sado-maso et qui n'était sans doute que le résultat d'un nouveau pic d'idées pour une future recette et de l'oubli des événements d'il n'y avait pas trente secondes.

Livaï quitta la pièce en claquant des talons. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher cette saloperie de pincement dans son ventre lorsqu'il avait vu Moblit palper le visage d'Hange pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

xxx

Livaï jeta un regard noir à Auruo. Celui-ci le dévisageait de façon intense. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes du poissonnier, très fidèle et appliqué à la tâche. Auruo n'avait pas l'air mauvais, loin de là – peut-être curieux, ok – mais cela lui déplaisait profondément. Livaï ne répéterait jamais assez qu'il ne supportait pas d'être fixé. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il voulait sa photo lorsqu'Auruo s'intéressa de nouveau à son couteau à évider, qu'il venait de laver et qu'il passa par réflexe sur son bras, faisant tomber une nouvelle pincée de poils.

Si Petra avait été là, elle aurait rugi.

-Tu peux y aller, énonça-t-il avec un coup d'œil lugubre pour la saleté qui tapissait désormais le patio. Je fais encore la fermeture. Mais d'abord, tu me nettoies ça.

Auruo le dévisagea étrangement une nouvelle fois, mais il obtempéra. Il fixa le couteau – _son_ couteau, car chacun avait le sien : coutumes des cuisines – à son emplacement, passa un coup d'éponge et sortit, non sans un regard en arrière.

Livaï grimaça. Ces derniers temps, les membres du personnel le fixaient de manière étrange. Il suffisait qu'il pose un pied sur le seuil du restaurant pour avoir l'impression d'être jaugé. Les membres du _Bataillon_ guettaient ses réactions comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de sa part. Il attrapa un balai, une serpillière, passa un rapide coup dans le sillage d'Auruo. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil, il quitta la pièce.

Il trouva Hange le nez engoncé dans la paperasse. Elle était à moitié couchée sur son bureau, la tête penchée sur le côté, appliquée à inscrire ses illisibles gribouillis au bas d'innombrables feuilles volantes. Les relevés et factures s'entassaient en piles chaotiques sous ses coudes, sur toute la surface du bureau, les chaises et les étagères.

-Erwin passe bientôt ?

-Tu es devin. Il doit récupérer la facturation mais j'ai oublié de m'en occuper et je viens de m'en apercevoir. Il faut que je l'aie finie pour son arrivée. J'en ai encore pour un bout de temps, je crois, ajouta-t-elle en se grattant la tête avec un rire nerveux.

Il la rejoignit et ramassa prudemment, entre le pouce et l'index, une feuille qui était tombée. Il chercha où la poser mais ne trouva pas. Les règles de classement qu'appliquait Hange étaient un peu abscondes – s'il y en avait –.

-Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je ne compte pas te laisser passer la nuit ici. Je ferme. Pourquoi tu n'as pas filé ça à Moblit comme d'habitude ?

-C'est-à-dire qu'il a commencé, mais je l'ai libéré tout à l'heure, et puis je viens de m'en apercevoir et…

-Chut. J'ai compris.

Il laissa la feuille lui échapper des mains :

-Tu continueras demain.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas discutable. Abrutie.

Il lui indiqua son vestiaire du menton. Puis, comme elle tardait, il donna un coup dans sa chaise. Hange haussa les épaules et se leva. Par réflexe, il attrapa les clés d'Hange et les lui lança dans son sac. Il se plaça à la porte.

-Allez, ouste.

Hange obtempéra. Il la chassa devant lui jusqu'à avoir franchi la porte du restaurant.

Il faisait nuit. Les lampadaires étaient allumés, de ce désagréable orange qui berçait leurs soirs. Comme d'habitude, les rues étaient silencieuses exceptée la rumeur lointaine des voitures. Hange resserra sa veste avec un petit frisson. Puis ils se mirent en marche.

Hange babillait, à propos d'Eren et de Christa et d'Erwin et de Moblit. Erwin, beaucoup. Apparemment, pour une rare fois dans sa vie, la vie administrative du restaurant allumait une petite diode dans sa tête.

Livaï la laissa marcher devant, puis derrière, et pépier et s'émerveiller de tous côtés. Ce soir, il n'avait pas de motif pour lui rabattre le caquet – et c'était regrettable parce que ses oreilles auraient bien eu besoin d'une pause. Oh et puis, il fallait dire que lui rentrer dans le lard était fort utile pour évacuer sa frustration –. Il saisit sa chance lorsqu'elle leva les bras au ciel, les yeux tournés vers le haut, et ouvrit la bouche. Ils étaient arrivés au croisement où ils se séparaient toujours.

-Livaï… commença Hange avec l'habituel sourire rêveur qui annonçait qu'elle allait se mettre à radoter.

-Ta gueule avec tes histoires d'étoiles !

Hange se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux déboussolés.

-Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça.

-Ah ouais ? Alors de quoi ?

-J'aimerais bien t'embrasser.

Il papillonna des cils.

-Pardon ?

-J'aimerais bien t'embrasser.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux coins de la rue.

Hange avait l'air très sérieuse. Pas une trace du sourire clinquant qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle plaisantait. Le pire était qu'elle ne mentait pas – Hange était une menteuse horrible. On la voyait venir à des kilomètres –. Elle arborait juste une mine très concentrée, comme lorsqu'elle abordait une recette difficile. Livaï en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-C'est juste une envie, tu sais. Je voudrais voir comment c'est. J'ai…

Elle s'arrêta en début de phrase. Livaï attendit une suite, une dénégation. Elle ne vint pas.

-Mais… la salive ! protesta-t-il. Brr… C'est abject. Il n'y aura pas de ça avec moi.

Hange inclina la tête et l'embrassa. Il amorça un mouvement de recul mais elle plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque.

L'embrassa.

 _L'embrassa._

Livaï bugua.

Hange le relâcha. Elle avait l'air toujours très lointain et concentré sur un objectif inconnu, mais un semblant de sourire effleurait ses lèvres. De plus, ses pommettes étaient légèrement rosies. Ça aurait presque pu passer inaperçu. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-En fait, tu as bon goût. Tu sais, je n'arrête pas de me poser la question depuis que tu m'as donné ton espèce de coup de boule l'autre fois. Je sais que ça a paniqué Moblit mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est une pensée qui me poursuit et…

-Tu m'as embrassé pour ça ?

Livaï venait de sortir de sa torpeur. Hange se gratta la tête.

-Eh bien, il y a de ça, mais je dois admettre que c'était un peu intéressé. Enfin tu n'es pas très coopératif.

-Evidemment. Tu m'annonces ça de but en blanc. Comment veux-tu que je te prenne au sérieux si tu me demandes un truc pareil ?!

-C'est étrange ?

Hange parut enfin embarrassée. Livaï leva les yeux au ciel.

La jeune femme se gratta la nuque :

-Bon, eh bien… Si ça te dérange, je ne t'embêterai plus. Promis, je ne recommence pas.

Il la fixa avec un regard blanc.

-Mais je rêve. Qu'est-ce que tu es conne.

Hange ne parut pas offensée. Elle était plus du genre à se demander s'il n'avait pas raison, puis à rejeter l'idée hors de sa tête en considérant que ça n'avait aucune sorte d'importance.

-…Tu crois _vraiment_ que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

Livaï franchit d'un pas l'espace entre eux, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et la saisit par les cheveux.

Puis il l'embrassa. Réellement. Pas comme cette espèce de blague qu'il n'aurait même pas appelée un patin. Pas comme leur coup de boule dans le laboratoire. Pas comme le baiser papillon, le baiser courant d'air au milieu de leurs mégots encore fumants. Il força un passage à sa langue dans sa bouche, lui baissa la tête sans lui laisser le choix et l'embrassa _réellement_.

Cette sale cinglée avait le culot de vouloir faire un de ses _tests_ sur lui elle n'avait qu'à l'assumer proprement.

Il se sépara d'elle en prenant conscience qu'il l'avait peut-être _un rien_ bousculée dans son élan.

-Ceci, dit-il sans s'excuser, s'appelle embrasser.

Hange était rouge écrevisse.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, idiote.

-Livaï, coassa-t-elle…

Le prénom lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

-Quoi ?

Il ignora le frissonnement dans tous ses membres.

Hange ne continua pas.

-Je rêve ou tu n'assumes pas ?

Il avait le corps surchargé d'adrénaline. L'énergie lui fusa dans les artères, et il dut se faire violence pour réprimer la nouvelle onde de frissons qui lui remontait dans le cou. Il brûlait. L'agressivité allait faire sauter le couvercle.

-Tu as _vraiment_ bon goût, dit Hange, dont les yeux paraissaient immenses dans la pénombre.

-Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-il.

-Si, fit-elle. C'est important. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu comprennes la portée de ce que je veux dire. Tu as bon goût, tu as même un goût excellent. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre, c'est que ça change beaucoup de choses.

Livaï recula.

 _Psychopathe_ , songea-t-il _._

Hange s'avança, le regard fou. Livaï se mit sur la défensive.

-Je ne suis pas comestible. Je te préviens, Hange, je ne suis pas une de tes putains de recettes.

Elle se rapprocha. Il déglutit.

Elle avait le regard brillant et les pupilles dilatées. Il déglutit.

Ses cheveux en bataille fouettaient l'arrête de son visage. Il déglutit.

Ses lèvres avaient viré au rouge sang.

Il se mit en position de combat.

Son cœur fit une putain d'embardée alors qu'elle s'arrêtait net. Hange renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire – il se tendit davantage –. Elle se tapa les cuisses dans sa crise. (Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle.)

Elle lui talocha l'épaule et s'éloigna sur son chemin.

-Allez, à demain Livaï ! dit-elle en lui faisant un grand signe d'au revoir de la main.

Livaï ne secoua même pas la tête. Il n'était pas en état de se sentir navré. Il était… estomaqué.

Hange était tarée.

xxx

La scène lui tourna dans la tête pendant toute la soirée. Il peina à s'endormir, et lorsqu'il y parvint, ce fut pour se faire hanter par l'air fou de la chef et le souvenir de leur baiser.

Ça lui gerçait les lèvres de l'admettre mais… mais ce n'était pas dégoûtant. C'était incompréhensible. S'embrasser, c'était la salive, c'était vomitif. La salive d'Hange qui plus est, Hange qui devait se laver les dents au plus une fois par mois. Ses gencives, pourtant, n'étaient pas acides. Sa bouche n'était ni baveuse, ni sèche. Elle n'avait pas de relents. Son haleine n'avait pas été fraîche mais neutre – e _t c'était vrai, elle lui avait dit qu'elle se lavait les dents. Ça l'avait étonné, il ne l'avait pas crue –_. Et ç'avait été bon.

C'était comme le paradoxe du divin. Livaï savait que c'était immonde, et pourtant il n'en avait pas eu l'impression. Il savait que la bouche d'Hange portait probablement plus de germes que les fonds de poubelle du restaurant, et pourtant il avait adoré la sensation qu'il avait eu en l'embrassant. Et il savait qu'elle était tarée et inconsciente mais il voulait croire qu'elle pourrait virer humaine et qu'ils pourraient même peut-être recommencer.

Mieux, il le croyait vraiment.

Il débarqua au boulot le lendemain avec des cernes jusque sur les pommettes. Il avait passé sa nuit à se torturer. Et ce qu'il vit ne le rétablit pas vraiment.

Hange était _normale._

Ça lui donna des frissons d'épouvante.

Et d'autres frissons. D'un type qu'on n'explicitait pas en public sans un minimum de pudeur.

Hange avait une tronche à se faire embrasser, avec son air constamment perdu. C'en était limite scandaleux. Troublant. Pire. C'était ouvertement outrageux. On aurait dit qu'elle n'évoluait dans un monde d'homme avec des manières d'homme qu'à cause de cette proximité honteuse et déroutante.

Lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner avec Moblit, il fut pris d'une colère noire.

Il la coinça dans la réserve. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa, renversant au passage une étagère dans un fracas épouvantable. Il l'attrapa d'une main par les cheveux, l'autre plaquant sa taille contre son bas-ventre, et la pressa contre le mur dans un élan désordonné. Elle répondit au baiser avec le même entrain. Elle se sépara, écarlate dans la pénombre, à bout de souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Liv…

Il écrasa de nouveau sa bouche sur ses lèvres avec violence. Lorsqu'il s'en sépara, elle éclata d'un petit rire ravi.

-Eh bien, pour une surprise… fit-elle.

-Tu ne te barres pas comme ça toute seule avec n'importe qui, dit-il.

Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer, il lui mordilla la clavicule – ce qui fit émettre à Hange un gémissement –. Il défroissa sa chemise d'un geste automatique et s'épousseta. Puis il rejoignit seul la cuisine, comme si de rien n'était. Le monstre qui grondait dans son ventre émettait un ronronnement de satisfaction.

Il se retrouva seul face à Hange un certain nombre d'heures plus tard, dans leur bureau. Pour la première fois, leur conversation ne démarra ni sur le restaurant ni sur le coup de sang de Livaï.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hange qui avait l'air plus interrogative que curieuse.

Livaï afficha une face grognonne. Il n'avait certes pas envie d'expliquer par le menu détail ce qui aurait été évident pour n'importe quel autre être humain.

De plus, le sursaut de rage était retombé. Il contourna la question par une pirouette.

-Eren s'est coupé le doigt ?

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

-Tu sembles coopérative, lâcha-t-il d'une voix ennuyée en rappel de la fougue qu'Hange avait manifestée elle aussi. Il me semble que _ce_ problème est réglé. Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ?

La chef haussa les épaules et passa à l'ordre du jour.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une discussion typique d'amants.

Ce qui y ressemblait davantage, peut-être, fut – bien que cela ne passât pas par des mots – la suite d'événements qui survint lorsqu'ils sortirent du _Bataillon_ ce soir-là et qu'ils prirent un seul et même chemin jusque sur un seul et même matelas. Enfin. Ils étaient deux adultes consentants (et pas qu'un peu), majeurs et vaccinés : il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

xxx

Sortir avec Hange Zoë avait quelques inconvénients.

Numéro un : c'était frustrant.

Pas parce que quoi que ce soit était mauvais. Hange avait de la fougue et de l'énergie à revendre, là n'était pas le problème mais elle faisait parfois preuve de quelques… disons, excentricités.

Ils étaient chez Livaï. Ce n'était pas parce que le jeune homme tolérait de trottiner sur la pointe des pieds sur le carrelage d'Hange qu'il le supportait bien. Au contraire, ça lui donnait toujours des frissons. Le clapier d'Hange était donc dans un léger état d'abandon, mais il devenait de plus en plus propre au fur et à mesure que l'état de l'appartement de Livaï, lui, se dégradait. L'homogénéisation était un risque à prendre.

Les draps de Livaï finissaient de plus en plus souvent par terre. Sa cuisine se faisait envahir. Il devait l'aérer et l'aérer et l'aérer. Et il y avait plein d'objets appartenant à la chef qui apparaissaient de nulle part.

Dernier exemple en date : un livre sur les huiles et les essences. L'objet était entre les mains d'Hange. Hange était allongée. Elle portait une petite culotte, une chemise jaunâtre et le soutien-gorge sur lequel le vêtement était ouvert. Elle était sur le ventre, on voyait un triangle de peau au niveau de ses reins, et elle croisait et décroisait des jambes qu'elle avait fuselées en lisant avec un intérêt sans borne. Régulièrement, elle passait un index sur la pointe de sa langue et faisait tourner une page de ce doigt humide. Et elle recroisait, et re-décroisait les jambes. L'air _très_ concentrée.

Détail : Livaï était assis au pied du lit.

Il aurait bien récupéré le lit en entier. Mmh, il aurait aussi bien récupéré ce qu'il y avait sur le lit.

Observons ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit. Visualisez bien : Livaï se retourne vers la succube qui occupe les draps – et d'ailleurs il est en train de tenter l'exercice –. Il repère l'entrecroisement de chevilles, les fesses galbées, toute la peau là qui l'appelle. Hange passe un doigt nonchalant entre ses lèvres, le lèche – sensuelle mais involontaire – et, en tournant sa page dans son empressement, lui donne un coup à l'épaule. Livaï fait volte-face : il se lève, bondit sur le lit, la retourne. Il se prend un coup de coude dans la gueule.

-Je lis, fait Hange.

Voici la vie d'un amant qui va jusqu'à laisser Satan et sa poussière se glisser sous ses draps.

Et si Livaï fait une nouvelle tentative, il se prend un nouveau coup, cent pourcents volontaire celui-là, et un « dégage » peu amène. C'est le monde à l'envers.

Souvent, Livaï fait la gueule devant tant d'ingratitude. Et Hange, qui ne s'est pas aperçue de grand-chose, vient lui poser le coude sur l'épaule tandis qu'il lui tourne le dos, lui mordiller l'oreille alors qu'il la fout dehors, lui mordre carrément le menton, le cou, les épaules, la nuque et toutes ces parties sensibles qui ont tendance à ôter à Livaï sa rancune pour au moins le temps d'emmêler au minimum leurs jambes.

Livaï est un peu autoritaire. Il aime quand elle grogne, quand elle gronde et gémit. Il adore quand elle est incapable de se contrôler – moins que d'ordinaire encore – et que le son monte de sa gorge et qu'elle se cambre à sa merci. Il n'est pas follement expressif, mais la jouissance se lit dans ses rictus lorsqu'elle perd les pédales et qu'il la plie totalement sous sa volonté, et qu'elle n'est plus rien qu'une créature tout en souffles précipités. Il adore pouvoir la manipuler à sa guise.

Il adore aussi la dominer d'une tête – lorsqu'ils sont debout, il arrive toujours à la contorsionner pour se retrouver le plus grand –. Mais parfois, elle renverse leurs rôles. C'est troublant mais pas mal.

Il grimace franchement lorsqu'elle se relève et explique qu'elle veut « expérimenter » au lit. Il n'a pas très envie d'être un cobaye. Alors il leur arrive de lutter.

Généralement, il gagne.

(Hange est toute faible lorsqu'il l'attrape par les cheveux ou le col.)

Il _déteste_ quand elle se lève en sursaut en plein exercice et qu'elle va s'enfermer dans la cuisine « parce qu'elle vient d'avoir une idée de génie et qu'il faut qu'elle l'écrive avant que l'intuition soit partie ». Il songe à en condamner l'entrée, mais elle serait fichue de s'enfermer aux toilettes.

Et, bon, il… arrive… qu'Hange lui croque le cou lorsqu'ils sont seuls au restaurant. Il la rembarre. Il la rembarre toujours lorsqu'ils sont dehors.

C'est juste un coup de tête, eux.

Il l'engueule toujours autant, voire plus. Hange est dégueulasse. Et désordonnée. Et cinglée. Elle n'a pas de sens des obligations. Elle est insupportable. Elle est à vomir.

Moblit a intérêt à l'empêcher de s'auto-égorger, il veut se réserver cette chance.

 _FIN._

 _C'est triste, une histoire si courte en fait. C'était cool à écrire. Très agréable, aussi, de se découvrir des lecteurs, convaincus plus par l'écriture que par le couple, mais que voulez-vous. Un bisou baveux à chacun d'entre vous, d'ailleurs, parce que mon copain se moque de mon français approximatif et même s'il a raison, j'aime quand vous me passez la crème derrière lui. Ouais, c'est mal, je sais._

 _Je ne voulais pas de lemon, c'est presque ça. Et puis j'avoue que j'ai plein d'autres couples en tête, pas grave si ça manque de convertis ici. Parce que comme on dit : **"I. Don't. Caaaare... I ship it !"** (heart)_

 _Et sinon, n'oubliez pas : la review est le pourboire de l'auteur ;)_


End file.
